The Stalker Wolf an imprint story
by gaaraluver32294
Summary: Tala Foster moved to La Push to live with her Aunt Koko and her cousin Kim. What she doesn't expect though is to be sucked into the legendary world of Quiliute werewolves. Embry/OC. First published Fanfiction.
1. Tala Foster

**Hello! This is my first published story on , and this is my first twilight fanfiction I have ever written. I hope you like it! Please review and give your feedback. Constructive cristisim wanted but **_**no flames**_**.**

I sighed as I walked around the baggage pick-up area looking for my suitcase. I just arrived in Port Angeles Airport and am supposed to be picked up by my aunt, who I've never met before.

"Excuse me are you Tala Foster?" said a female voice.

"Yes I am, would you happen to be my Aunt Koko Connweller?" I asked.

The woman, looking to be about her late 30s or early 40s came up and gave me a hug. She was a few inches shorter than me, probably about 5'4" or 5'3". She had midnight black hair with just a few strands of grey cut off in a short bob. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, just like I had seen my dad had from the pictures my mom had shown me.

"You're so beautiful, just how I pictured you would be."

Why do me and my aunt not know each other? Simple my parents ran away together when they were 18 to get married. Neither of their families approved of their wish to get married, especially not at such a young age. A year later I was born. We all lived together in Denver, Colorado until…it happened.

"You've got your mother's eyes." She said getting a little choked up. My mother had absolutely beautiful ocean blue eyes, with a thick black ring around the iris. That was one of the things I inherited from her, the other her figure, skinny as a bean pole without having to try at all with enough curves to be sort of attractive. The rest of my appearance I got from my dad, tan skin, dark brownish black hair, almond shaped eyes, and high cheek bones.

"Well let's go get you home. I'm sure you're tired from your long trip."

We got into her car, an old Ford pickup, and started towards La Push, my future home.

"So where's Kim?" I asked, Kim is Koko's daughter, she's a year or two older than me.

Aunt Koko sighed, "Off with her boyfriend, _again_?"

"Ooh, who's the lucky guy?" I asked.

"His name is Jared. Kim's always had a crush on him, but he never took any notice. Then all of a sudden they're dating, very seriously I might add." She looked displeased yet completely supportive at the same time.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No," she admitted, "Actually it's very sweet to see the two of them together, it's obvious they're made for each other. It's just they're both so young, barely out of high school. Kim was so full of potential but she's decided she doesn't want to go to college." You could tell that was the big sticking point with Aunt Koko.

"So when do I get to meet the man who stole my cousin away from you?" I joked.

"For dinner hopefully, I told them both to be there, but Jared has urgent things to do all the time. Kim says she know what he's doing is important so she doesn't mind, but she won't clue ME in to what those things are." This Jared guy started to sound like shady character to me. "Oh that probably sounded bad to you. He's a really great guy, he absolutely adores Kim."

We finally reached the reservation. We turned into the driveway of a nice little house. It had white siding and black shutters on all the windows. The right size for 3 people.

"Oh I should probably mention that Jared's moved in with us."

Scratch that 4, three girls and one guy living there.

"Why does he live here?" I asked extremely curious, this guy has gone from shady to just a bum.

"His parents kicked him out. Said he was acting strange, sneaking off in the middle of the night, sleeping in real late. He had nowhere else to go and I knew if I didn't let him stay with us eventually Kim would move in with him, and I just want to hold onto my girl a bit longer."

We got out and she showed me around the house, lastly to my room. It was a nice size, not small but not a huge room either, midnight blue paint on the walls, and the sheets on the bed a light sky blue. It had a large window overlooking the ocean with a window seat.

"I'll let you unpack Tala, dinner will be ready in about 2 hours." She left me to do my own thing.

I unpacked in about 15 minutes. I changed out of my sweats that I wore for the plane ride and put on a pair of holey jeans and one of my many black tank tops. I left the house and towards the cliff. The salty air was soothing and peaceful. I found a little foot bath that led to a beach, there were other people already there but I kept to myself just walking and looking out onto the ocean. Finally I got bored, sat down on a piece of driftwood and started people watching. The beach started to clear out until I was the only one there, that is until about 3 cars pulled up to the small parking area. Stepping out came the most gorgeous people I will ever see in my life. The all had the palest skin and the most fashionable clothes, they looked as if they just stepped of a runway. It looked to be about 4 couples, a little girl about 10, and one other guy. The guy was the only tan one out of the group and he was spending all his time with the little girl. It was almost comical because this guy was huge, about 6'7" I'd guess and she was so tiny. The girl ran over near me, she had long brown hair that hung down in ringlets. I could all of a sudden feel the gaze of all the adults of the group as if they felt I was a threat to the little girl. The gaze made me go into a sweat, I felt so hot all of a sudden. Then out of the blue I was so unbelievably angry at them for being so rude. They don't even know me I wouldn't do anything to the little girl. I started shaking, the heat started to spread. The guy ran over to me, a knowing look in his eyes.

"It's ok you're going to be ok," he told me, "but we gotta get you out of here. Can't have you phasing in public."

"What the hell is phasing? Who are you? Why should I go with you?" Anger, that's so unusual for me I'm never angry.

"Just come with me and I'll explain everything," he said, "My name is Jacob, Jacob Black."

We got into the woods and the shaking got worse, the heat spreading fast and fast till… POP!

Everything seemed so much clearer and I could hear everything!

"It seems like she's one of them" I heard one of the people from the beach say.

'_What the hell? I'm up here how can I hear them?'_

'_You're a werewolf, or more correctly put a shape shifter.'_

'_Who's there?!'_

'_It's ok, it's me Jacob. Look to your right.'_

I turned and looked to see a **HUGE** russet wolf staring back at me. I tried to scream but all I heard was a yelp. Wait that yelp was from me! I ran to a nearby puddle and saw a pure white wolf with my blue eyes staring back at me.

'_What am I?!'_

'_I already told you, you are a shape shifter. Right out of Quiliute legend.'_

'_I'm only half Quiliute, and just moved here. I don't know any legends.'_

'_We can fix that but now's not the time. We have to get you to phase back.'_

'_How do I do that?'_

'_Pull the heat back to your center. I'm going to go behind those bushes and do the same just stay here though until I get back to give you a shirt to wear.'_

I looked around myself to see what used to be my clothes in pieces all around the clearing we were in. The second voice in my head disappears and the guy comes back wearing a pair of sweat pants and holding the t-shirt he had been wearing earlier.

"I'll turn around and let you phase back." He turned around and I pulled the heat in with just a little bit of difficulty. I pulled on the shirt as quickly as possibly could.

"Now tell me what the HELL just happened."

"You are a shape shifter we exist to protect the tribe from the cold ones, vampires. But there are good vampires like the ones down there at the beach, we have truce with them. When the cold ones are near they cause anyone carrying the gene to phase into the wolf they are."

"Anything else I need to know? Are there others?"

"Yes there is more but it is not my place to tell you. You will find out tomorrow night at the pack bon fire. There you will meet the rest of the pack, there's 17 now 18 total now. You're the first add on since a huge battle that almost took place this past summer."

"Wow, so bon fire tomorrow. Do I need to be a wolf to get there or what?"

"It's on that cliff over that," he pointed, " And it doesn't matter, but the actual stuff that's going on will be done human, so if you do phase to get there bring clothes. I keep mine on a strap on my leg when I'm a wolf." He showed me a black band he had wrapped around his ankle.

"Cool, I gotta go though, my aunt will be expecting me back for dinner and I'm beat."

"Before you go what's you name?" he asked.

"Tala, Tala Foster. Kinda ironic now, my name meaning stalker wolf." I said with a huge grin.

"See ya later stalker wolf." He said and went further into the woods. I could hear him phase and then he howled. A minute later I hear multiple replying howls. 'Must be the pack.'

I walked back to the house in time to see who I'm guessing to be my cousin Kim and Jared walking towards the house out of the woods on the other side. Jared was just as huge as Jacob only just slightly less ripped, but still very muscular just the same. I ran in the back door and up to my room to put on a pair of shorts and a tank top before anyone saw me in only Jacob's shirt. I still felt hot but it was more comfortable now.

"Tala! Dinner's ready!" I heard Aunt Koko yell.

I ran down the stairs, I was _starving._

"Tala this is Kim and Jared. Jared and Kim this is Tala."

Jared looked at me with wide eyes, "You're Tala?"

"Yeah I'm Tala."

"Do you know her Jared?" asked Aunt Koko.

"No but I heard of her from Jacob Black."

"When did you meet Jacob?" Aunt Koko asked me.

"I went down to the beach and I met him there."

Jared looked at me with a knowing look.

"It's so nice to meet you Tala, we're going to get along so well I can feel it!" she said and touched my arm. Her hand felt cold against my skin, I must still be running hot after phasing. She too then went wide eyed and the gained that knowing look. So she knows about shape shifters too.

Aunt Koko put the food on the table, a ridiculous amount for just 4 people, but when me and Jared started to eat I realized it was just enough or maybe not even enough.

"Woah Tala! You sure can wolf it down!" exclaimed Aunt Koko, which made me snort, "You would never be able to tell by the size of you. I was afraid my brother wasn't feeding you properly, but then again maybe he wasn't if you're that hungry."

"No dad's great at cooking." I said in between mouthfuls.

Finally when we were finished Kim and Aunt Koko did the dishes ,not excepting any help from me what so ever.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Jared.

"Sure," I replied. We headed out the back and sat down on some stumps that seemed to be put there as chairs.

"When did you first phase?"

"Today on the beach"

He looked at me bug eyed, "And you're still upright?"

"Yeah, I'm tired, but I'm fine. Why?"

"The first phase is usually so painful you pass out right afterwards. We all have except you."

"I guess I have a high tolerance to pain or something."

"What color are you?" wow way to be mister interrogator.

"Pure white. What color are you?"

"All brown. Most of us are some shade of brown, brownish red, grey, and then Sam is pure black."

"Who's Sam?"

"He was the first one of us to phase. He was our alpha but then the pack split in two with him as one alpha and Jacob as the other due to an issue that doesn't really matter now, but then just recently they recombined with Sam submitting to Jake being the alpha because by blood he is the rightful alpha."

"Oh, so Jacob's the head honcho?"

"Pretty much, what he say's go, but he never orders anyone to do anything they don't feel is right."

A yawn took over me and we went back inside. I used the excuse of jet lag making me tired and I headed up to bed. Tomorrow's going to be one eventful day.

**So what do you think? Please review!! I'm almost finished typing out the second chapter so I hope to put it up soon. **


	2. Bonfire

**Hello, again! I'm glad to hear that so many people liked the first chapter! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.**

I woke up and got ready for my day. I tied a string around my foot in case I had to phase during the day, I can't be destroying all my clothes. I dressed in a tank top and shorts again, not feeling cold even though it was raining and I could hear the wind blowing against the house. I went downstairs to the kitchen to find just Kim sitting there.

"Where's everyone?" I asked, grabbing a muffin and apple from the counter.

"Jared has pack stuff and Mom's out on her morning jog before she heads to work."

I nod, "So how did you find out about the wolf thing?"

"I'm Jared's imprint," she says, "Werewolves 'imprint' on their soul mate, their other half. Imprints have the right to know everything about the pack. We're the only 'normal' people other than the elders that know about the wolves. Mom doesn't know."

"Do all wolves imprint?"

"Not all have but some are only 14. We believe that all eventually will whether it be now or 3 generations from now. Werewolves don't age until they can stop phasing for an extended period of time, but if they wish they can stop their aging process for as long as they want we believe. We don't know how long because all of the wolves who came before the current ones chose to age again and died years ago."

"We stop aging? That's cool I guess."

"You're only the second girl to phase. Leah is going to love to have another girl around. It's kinda hard on her."

The door opened and Aunt Koko came in, "Hey girls. Nice day outside but a little nippy. Tala you might want to put more than that on if you're going outside."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said.

She grabbed the keys to her car and left for work.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you to meet the rest of the wolf girls. And then officially initiate you as a werewolf." She said with a grin.

We got into her car and headed to a house in the woods. Right as we pulled in Kim turned to me, "Don't stare at Em's face for too long, she's used to it but the rest of us still feel bad."

"What about her face?"

"She was too close when her fiancé Sam lost it once. He phased to close and his claws got her. Three lines down her whole right side. Face to hand."

"Oh my god," I gasped.

"It was years ago though."

We went into the house to see three women and a toddler in the kitchen. The one resembled Jacob, one had short hair and a tattoo like the one I had seen on Jacob's shoulder yesterday, and the other must have been Emily with the three long scars. The scars in no way took away from her beauty, they just accented more the side of her face that was not scarred.

"Hey Kim, who's this?" asked the girl with short hair.

"This is Tala the new wolf girl. Tala this is Leah," she said pointing to the one with short hair, "Rachel, she's Jacob's sister and Paul's imprint, Emily Sam's imprint, and her niece Claire Quil's imprint," she said pointing to the toddler.

My eyes bugged out, "Someone imprinted on her? A baby?"

"The wolf will do anything for their imprint, whether it means being a brother, a friend, or a lover. Whatever the imprint needs at the time," explained Emily, "Quil for right now just enjoys being Claire's friend, an older brother figure. When the time comes they will probably end up together."

"Are there anymore imprints?" I asked.

"Jacob imprinted on Renesmee Cullen," said Leah.

"I thought Cullen's where vampires? Aren't werewolves made to kill vampires?"

"Renesmee is only half vampire, half human. And yes we are but the Cullen's are good," said Leah.

I started to mull over these facts, this was a very interesting day. Curiosity was bubbling and I had so many questions to ask.

"Leah what color is your coat?"

"I'm grey and much smaller than the rest of the guys, but I'm a lot fast," she said with a grin, "What about you?"

"Pure white, that seems to be unusual from what I've heard from Jared."

"Maybe not unusual, just hasn't happened before."

"What makes us so special that we became wolves? Kim isn't and she's my cousin," I ask.

"The gene is inherited through the father. Kim's mom could possibly have the gene but she wouldn't be able to pass it on to Kim." Said Emily.

I could hear laughter coming from the woods, two males it sounded like. In walked in two guys in cutoff jeans both from the pack with the tattoos on their right shoulders, I wonder when I'll get mine? One walked up to Emily, my guess is Sam, and the other went to Rachel, my guess is Paul.

"Who's the friend?" asked Paul his voice a little edgy, he didn't like having an outsider in what was apparently the pack hang out.

"Tala, our new wolf girl," said Leah with a smile, "Tala this is Sam and Paul two of our most senior members of the pack."

"Hey I'm younger than you. I just happened to phase before you," complained Paul.

"It's very nice to meet you," piped up Tala.

"I've never heard of you until Jacob told us of you. Are you new to the reservation?" asked Sam getting down to business; I can see why he was a good alpha.

"Yeah, I just came to live with my Aunt Koko and Kim."

"What about your family?" asked Paul.

"Paul don't," whispered Kim.

"My dad said I should live with some women instead of just him, some female companionship. He wasn't quite sure how to raise a teenage daughter."

They seemed to get the hint that my mom no longer was with us. Thank god I didn't want to talk about it, at least not now.

"So when are we going to give it to her?" asked Leah.

"Give me what?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said mischievously.

"At the bonfire. I'll have him come," said Sam, so cryptic.

"I'm confused," I whimpered causing them all to laugh at me.

"Your initiation," said Paul.

Uh oh.

"Don't worry it won't hurt, werewolves have a high pain tolerance," joked Leah.

"Guys you're going to scare her."

Yay, for Kim coming to save the day for me.

A loud bark was heard from the woods behind the house. All eyes went alert and Leah, Sam, and Paul instantly head outside. I being a wolf also figured I should go out too. Just on the edge of the woods was Jacob in wolf form along with a large chocolate brown wolf. Jacob barked again, apparently trying to signal for us to phase too. I quickly pulled off my clothes, put them in the strap on my leg, and phased. All of that took under a second.

'_Wow! I've never seen anyone other than Jake phase that fast.'_

'_Who are you?' _I asked the chocolate wolf.

'_Quil Ateera, and you are?'_

'_Tala Foster, I'm the newby.'_

'_Never heard of a white werewolf before.'_

'_I never heard of real werewolves period before yesterday.'_

'_Can we get down to business?' _asked Sam, getting tired of our chitchat.

'_Cullens want to come to the bonfire tonight, to meet Tala,'_ said Jake,_ 'but I want it to be up to the pack. I know we all trust the Cullens but with Tala being so new and so unused to phasing and vampires I want everyone's opinion before giving them an answer.'_ His thoughts kept drifting to one Cullen in particular he really wished to come.

'_I have no problem with them coming,'_ came from multiple voices, many of them not in our little group, must be somewhere else in the woods.

'_I want to see them personally,'_ came one voice.

'_You're such a vampire lover Seth,'_ said Leah.

'_I think I could handle them,'_ I said, '_I know what to expect with them being near. I can handle myself.'_

'_Ah she's so sure of herself. Not even a full day old yet and thinks she could handle 9 vampires being in such close vicinity,' _Came one of the far away voices.

'_If she thinks she can Embry then we'll just have to trust her judgment.' voiced Jacob._

God this Embry guy sounds like such a prick.

'_I heard that!'_

Shit, forgot they could hear every thought, note to self learn better self control of thoughts.

There was rumble of wolf laughter all around me and in my mental link; apparently none of them thought such a thing is possible for anyone.

'_At least not for very long,'_ said Jared. All of a sudden images of Kim and him in…intimate moments came flooding through the link.

'_Jared please not now,' _sneered Leah.

'_Sorry! In talking about lack of self control I lost control of my thoughts!'_

'_*sigh*'_

'_So it's all agreed, the Cullens can come?' _Jake sounded excited to be able to have his Renesmee there.

'_Agreed,' _Replied everyone.

'_Ok, see you all on the cliff in one hour,' _said Jacob.

We all phased back and put our clothes back on.

"I'm going to come and tell them," said Jake and started back into the woods, heading in the direction of Forks.

The whole group of us went back inside to find Emily, Rachel, and Kim cooking like mad. Piles of food were already sitting on the counters in baskets.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Sure can you get the boxes of chips from the pantry?" asked Emily.

I walked into the "pantry"; it was the size of most bedrooms and FULL with food.

"Uh, Em, how many do you want?" there were at least 20 boxes of chips in the one corner of the room.

"All of them," she said, "These are growing werewolves we're feeding. They need a lot of food."

I grabbed as many as I could and made trips back and forth to get them all.

"How are we getting all of this there?" I asked, by this point not only the counters but every available space in the kitchen was covered with food.

"In my truck and in Emily's car," replied Leah.

We then started to haul it out. It took over 15 minutes just to get all of the food out of the house and into the vehicles. By the time we were finished it was time to head to the cliff. All us wolves phased and ran there while all the non-wolves rode in the cars with the food. We arrived before they did at what was apparently the meeting spot. There was a sickly sweet smell coming from where I could see Jacob and the vampires sitting around a large pile of firewood. I don't see why they were so worried about me being near them, sure the smell was disgusting but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

"That's a good thing to hear," said one of the vampires. He was thin with reddish brown hair and the same golden eyes as the rest of the vampires. I think he was the half breed's father from the looks of it.

"You are correct. Renesmee is my daughter, and this is my wife Bella," he said motioning to the women sitting up against him with brown hair.

"You read minds?" I asked.

"Yes I do. Bella can shield others from my and other's abilities. Alice here," he motioned to a pixie like women with a blonde haired guy, "She can see into the future, but only when it concerns interactions with vampires and humans. She cannot see the future if there are shape shifters involved or Renesmee because she has neither been a shape shifter nor a human-vampire. Renesmee wishes to show you her gift herself."

The little girl hoped up from where she was sitting beside Jacob and walked over to me holding out both her hands at the level of my face. She didn't smell as bad as her parents or any of their family for that matter. The human side of her toned down the smell so much that it wasn't even an issue. She touched my face and I gasped.

I could see myself sitting on a piece of driftwood on the beach, her first memory of me. Her memory shows that to her I smell good, human blood coursing through my veins, with the slightest hint of the wet dog smell she associates with us shape shifters. She shows Jacob pulling me into the woods. Lastly she shows me a picture that must be her memory of the group of us walking onto the cliff clearing. I look different now, my muscles are beginning to bulk a little but not like how the guys are. My facial expression is a little more serious but not too much different from what it used to be. She pulls her hands away and waits for my reaction.

"You have a very special gift, Renesmee," I tell her. She smiles and flounces back to her spot beside Jake.

I turned back and helped unload the food from the car. All we were waiting for now was for the last 5 pack members to arrive. The fire was lit and everyone started to dig in, hearing the approach of the final members.

"Where's Embry?" asked Jake when they finally appeared, noticeably missing one of the five we were waiting on.

"He destroyed another set of clothes so he had to go home to get more," said the one, I have yet to learn his name, "He said to start without him; he'll be here soon enough."

"Everyone," said Jake, "We have a new member with us today. Her name is Tala Foster. Tala this is the pack. As you know there's me, Jared, Paul, Sam, Leah, Seth, Quil, Brady, and Collin. The rest you haven't met are Dakota, Chayton, Len, Walt, Bobby, Brandon, and Chris," he said pointing to each as he said their names. The last 7 he pointed out looked to be around their late teens, except their eyes gave them away. They could only be at most 15. "There's also Embry who you'll meet once he comes back."

We all finished eating and left enough for Embry. We all arranged our selves around the fire when Leah pulled me over the where Old Quil was sitting.

"We need to initiate you into our pack," she said with a smirk.

Old Quil pulled out a tattooing needle and a pattern.

"This shouldn't hurt a bit," he said in his old gravelly voice.

He proceeded to tattoo my arm in the same fashion as everyone else in the pack. It seemed like it was of a wolves face but I wasn't quite sure. It didn't hurt like I expected it too. I guess it's just my new werewolf strength. That was all finished and I sat back down with the rest of the pack when our final member came crashing back into the clearing.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, "I couldn't get away from my mom. Did you leave me-"

He stopped speaking, our eyes were glued together. It felt as if my whole world was turned upside down.

**Bwuhahaha! Cliffhanger! I know you hate it but I felt it was the perfect place to stop. xD I got done with this a lot sooner than I expected. Now the story will start rolling since all of the interdictions are done. Review! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	3. The Troubles of Imprinting

**Hello, again! I know you're probably all ready to kill me after the cliffhanger, and then not updating for so long. I'm really sorry I went away over the weekend. Then I'm getting a new mattress so I had to clean out my whole room so that the delivery guys can bring it so. So yeah…also I just realized I've forgotten to do this so far, but Twilight and all its characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I am not her so yeah. Tala and Aunt Koko are of my making though. Dakota, Chayton, Len, Walt, Bobby, Brandon, and Chris are just the names I've given to the unnamed werewolves from Breaking Dawn. **

"_Sorry I'm late," he said, "I couldn't get away from my mom. Did you leave me-"_

_He stopped speaking, our eyes were glued together. It felt as if my whole world was turned upside down._

"Is this the new girl?" Embry asks the group, but our eyes are still locked.

"Yes Embry, this is Tala Foster. Tala Foster this is Embry Call," says Jacob, calculating our looks.

Chuckles could be heard through the whole group.

"You who, are you two still with us?" asked Paul.

"Yes!" both of us start back to where we are causing more laughter to be directed at us. My eyes sweep across the group and find their way back to Embry. He piles food onto his plate and sits down next to me.

"Do you think they? Well you know?" whispers Dakota to Seth.

"Yeah I think so," pipes in Chayton.

"Did we what?" snaps Embry.

"Well you know," says Dakota, "You two can't keep your eyes off each other, and you both had that blank look when you first locked eyes."

"What he's trying to say is that he thinks the two of you imprinted on each other," explained Jared.

Embry and I looked up at each other than quickly looked away.

"That's ridiculous," insisted Embry, but I wasn't so sure. When I first looked at him everything that attached myself to the world seemed so insignificant. All I want to do now is protect and be with Embry. With him dismissing the idea it made me feel like a whole was punched through my chest.

"I'll be right back," I said and ran into the forest. I quickly stripped down and phased into a wolf. I started running, I'm not sure where I was running to, all I knew is that I had to keep on running.

'_Hey you ok?'_ said two voices at the same time, Leah and Jake.

'_No!'_ my thoughts sounded so sad and lost.

'_What are you upset about? Are you angry that you imprinted?' _asked Jake.

'_No you moron,'_ answered Leah for me, '_She just found her other half and he just pushed off the idea of that happening as if it was the most ridiculous thought in the word.'_

Jake didn't say anything; I could tell he was torn between standing up for his friend, or beating his friend's ass for hurting me.

'_He feels the same way for you,'_ was all he said.

I snorted, '_Oh yeah he totally wants to protect me with his life. He wants to know every single detail about me. He wants to be able to love me.'_ I was practically sobbing by this point.

'_Actually I do,'_ said Embry, who apparently phased just to hear the last part of our conversation, '_Guys can I talk to Tala alone please?'_

'_Sure thing bud,'_ said Jake and then his presence disappeared.

'_If you hurt her, you're dead,' _snarled Leah.

'_Stop running I want to talk to you face to face.'_

I stopped and phased back, getting my clothes on just minutes before a huge grey wolf with darker spots on his back cautiously made his way into the clearing I was standing in. I turned around to give him privacy while he phased back.

"Tala?" asked that masculine deep voice that had been playing through my mind since we imprinted. How I had wished for him to say my name. I turned around and gave it to him.

" What do you want? To tell me more on why it's just so ridiculous to imagine yourself imprinting on me? Well sorry to disappoint you buddy but you're not the only werewolf who is affected by this. My cells are calling me to you. I feel like I'll die if I stay away from you! So whether you like it or not we're stuck together! Ok, maybe we don't have to be lovers but at least be a part of my life!" I was shaking uncontrollably, just an inch from phasing into a wolf and shredding this jerk to shreds.

He held his hands out, palms up in a gesture of goodwill. "I never meant to hurt you. It's killing me to see you upset. I just never wanted to imprint, especially on someone I didn't know at all. The idea was always so restricting to me, not being able to pick who you love. It was disgusting to watch the imprint couples because they were just so into each other, all over each other. I just could never imagine myself like that, and the worry they go through. I would never be able to leave the side of my imprint if I had that much concern over their well being. So when I realize I imprinted on you I didn't know what to do. It was a world turning moment and I was still sorting it all out when the pups started to ask about it. My outburst wasn't meant to hurt you. I was just confused and, well there's nothing I can say that can make up for the pain and hurt I caused you on what should have been the happiest day of our lives."

During his whole little speech he inched closer and closer to me.

"Now I would love to take the time, all the time we have to get to know you. The only question is will you forgive me and let me find my way into your life?" His eyes were pleading and intense. He was successfully melting me into a puddle of goo that would do anything to make him happy.

"There's nothing more I'd love to do in the whole world." I replied. We closed the distance between us and he enveloped me in a tight, loving hug.

"Now let's get back to the party. They're probably having no fun without us," he said with a smile. It blinded me where I stood. With my rage gone I was finally able to take in the glory of the man before me. He was a god! He was tall probably about 6'6" or 6'7" and pure rippling muscle. Tanned russet skin the stretch out over his frame showing off every inch of that gorgeous body. He was wearing only a pair of cutoff jeans. His chest was perfectly chiseled with washboard abs. Just looking at him made my mouth water. He moved to the other side of the bushes to phase and I did the same in the clearing.

'_Race you back?' _he challenged.

'_You're on,'_ I replied already racing my way back to the cliff.

'_Wow you're fast. Even faster than Leah maybe.'_

I hid around a bush and continued playing in my mind the scenes of running past trees to fool Embry. I could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer. Right as he came by me I jumped out and landed on his back. We tumbled down a tiny hill, rolling as we went. When we stopped I was the one who landed on top pinning him down with my pawns on his shoulders. He growled playfully, and I just smirked. I quickly leaned down and gave him a big, slobbery lick on the side of his face. I leapt up and started running again at full speed.

'_I'm going to get you back for that one,' _he growled.

'_Catch me if you can!'_ I teased back.

I raced back, full tilt, towards the cliff and the bonfire. At the edge of the trees I quickly stopped and put my clothes back on, and then I continued to run as a human. Out of breath I sat down beside Kim near the fire.

"Feeling better?" she asked seeing the smirk on my face.

"Oh yeah," I replied.

Embry came crashing through the underbrush in human form and came barreling over to where I was sitting.

"You really think that was funny don't you?" he asked.

"Yep," I chirped.

"What'd she do?" asked Quil.

"She pinned me down and licked my face!"

This earned a lot of weird looks from the whole group.

"As a wolf, geez people!" I said, "I'm not that weird."

Billy Black, Jacob's father who I had met while we were eating, cleared his throat and we all directed our attention to him.

"As you all know it is time to tell the stories of our tribe," he said in his deep gravelly voice.

He went into describing the spirit warriors and how we came to be wolves due to the great chief Taha Aki. Then it shifted into the Cold Ones and how they brought out the wolf in our ancestors. The one that especially intrigued me was the story of the third wife, she was so brave even though she couldn't fight the vampires on her own she could help her loved ones. Then he grew quiet and the stories were done.

Jacob stood up, "Ok everyone knows Tala, our new wolf girl. She's new to this whole thing and I want to make it easier on her. Now so that everyone knows who she is and she gets to know who everyone else is, would all the werewolves please go and phase, that way everyone gets used to the new scent."

We all walked in separate directions to strip down and phase. I walked back into the clearing, it was so weird I wasn't used to so many thoughts going through my head, especially when they weren't my own.

'_You'll get used to it,' _said Jared.

'_Whoa! You're white!'_ said Chayton, I think.

'_That's so cool!'_ thought Seth.

Old Quil walked over to me and looked me straight in the eyes, "You are a direct descendent of Taha Aki and the third wife."

'_What?'_ thought multiple voices.

I tilted my head to the side to express that I didn't know what he meant.

"Taha Aki and the third wife did not have many children, and even less that survived after the vampire attacks of their time. The descendents of those who did survive were supposed to be white in color. The range of color you see in the rest of the wolves is because they inherited it from the children of the first and second wife. It's the love of the first imprint that makes you pure in color, pure white," he explained.

'_That's interesting,'_ thought Jacob, _'So you have a right to the alpha position too.'_

'_No I don't,'_ I insisted, '_your great-grandfather and his fathers' before him were all alpha's and chiefs. The position is yours.'_

'_Do you think that has to do with why her transformation was so different from ours?'_ asked Brady.

'_Mine was different?'_

'_Yeah ours were all really painful and it took a week for us to transform, starting as a fever and pain until we just got angry and POP.'_ Explained Dakota.

'_No, mine wasn't really painful at all, only a little bit. It felt natural, like I had been doing it my whole life.'_

'_Oh well another thought for another day,' said Jacob._

We all left the clearing and phased back. We all said our goodbyes and I walked over to Kim and Jared ready to leave. Embry walked over and put his hand in mine.

"So are you starting school on Monday?" he asked.

"Yes," I groaned. Today was Saturday, only one more day of freedom.

Embry grinned from ear to ear, "I hope we have classes together."

The thought of that made my heart soar, "that would be amazing."

"Hey love birds, hurry it up I want to go home," joked Jared.

Embry leaned down and kissed my forehead, "I'll see you then."

"Bye," I breathed and walked to the car where Kim and Jared already were.

We got home and the instant my head hit my pillow I was in an Embry dream land.

**Ok, I hope this makes up for my delay in updating. I'm planning to get the next one up faster but I can't promise anything, I have a concert this week and a whole bunch of other things. Review please! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuh

**Hello! I hoped you liked the last chapter. It's took me longer to type up these chapters than I wanted but I have a lot of stuff going on right now with the holidays and all. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Tal, we're going to be late," called Kim from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled down to her.

It's my first day of school on the rez, woo hoo! From what I heard the school is very small and everyone knows everyone else, which means I'm going to stand out like a sore thumb. I couldn't sleep at all last night because I was worry so much about it. I thought about faking being sick, but then that would only put off the inevitable. I looked at myself in the mirror for most likely they hundredth time. I had settled on a pair of jeans that hugged my legs at my hips, thigh and knee and had a slight flare at the bottom. For a top I had a black tank with a blue t-shirt over top and a plain grey zip up jacket. The jacket was more for my usual style than me being cold. My long black hair I've straightened so that it now reaches to about the small of my back. The packs telling me I'm going to want to cut it to keep my fur short but I love my long hair, it makes me look like my mom. I finally decide I look descent enough and head downstairs.

"Tala," Kim whines.

"We are not late, we're just not going a half hour early like you wanted to do," I reasoned.

I quickly made myself toast with peanut butter and made it a sandwich, grabbed my lunch I had packed for myself last night and headed out to Kim's car. We only had a short five minute drive and we were at the high school. The instant we pulled into our spot Embry was at my door opening it for me.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"Morning," I breathed, he looked amazing no one should look that hot in the morning.

He wrapped me in his warm embrace, "How did you sleep?"

"Horribly," I whined.

"Don't be nervous everyone will love you," he said trying to sooth me.

We started walking towards the school, his arm still around me when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. I traced his line of sight over to a group of girls standing by some picnic tables just outside the entrance to the school.

"Could you go into the school with Kim, Tala? I have to talk to someone over there. I'll be in, in a minute."

"Ok," I said extremely confused. I continued on with Kim.

"Oh shit," whispered Kim trying to make it so I couldn't hear, "I forgot about her."

"Forgot about who?" I asked.

"Kali," she replied then hesitantly explained, "with Embry imprinting on you we all forgot about her. The two of them have been casually dating for a while now. The pack knew it wasn't serious but he was still dating her, she doesn't know about imprinting or werewolves. He's going over to break up with her now."

"Aw poor girl, I feel bad. Her hearts going to be broken because of me, I don't want anyone else with Embry but I still feel bad for her hurt feelings."

Kim nodded in agreement.

We walked into the school and Kim pointed me towards the office then left to go find Jared, he had been patrolling and hadn't come to school with us. I went into the office and got my schedule and locker combination. My schedule was exactly the same as my one from my school in Colorado.

Period 1- Homeroom/Study Hall

Period 2-French III

Period 3-Histories of the World

Period 4- AP Calc 2

Period 5-Economics

Period 6-AP Physics

Period 7-English

I dropped off my jacket in my locker and walked to my homeroom. Of course I had to start in the middle of the first semester, not in between the semesters but smack dab in the middle of the first. I now had to go through the whole new student routine. I went in and went straight to the teacher's desk, a Mrs. Lotz. I showed her my schedule to show her that I was supposed to be there and explained to her me being new and just moving in.

"I see, well I will be your homeroom teacher and I'm also the Physics teacher. I hope you'll like it here."

"I hope so too."

"You may sit at the empty seat beside Mr. Call," she said pointing to an empty seat beside Embry.

I got a giddy, bubbly feeling in my stomach to see that Embry was in my class. I looked around the room to see that Jared was sitting in the back of the room and so was the Kali girl. Her eyes were ringed in red and slightly puffy, like she'd been crying. Embry looked ecstatic to have me sitting beside me, but when he saw my line of vision his smile dimmed a bit and he started writing on a piece of blank notebook paper.

Mrs. Lotz stood up and addressed the class, "Class we have a new student today, Miss Tala Foster. She just moved in with her aunt and cousin, many of you know Kim. She came here from Colorado where she lived with her Dad."

"Why aren't you still with your Dad?" asked a guy sitting a few rows over.

"He was kinda lost raising me, he thought my Aunt Koko would have a better idea of how to handle a teenage girl," I answered.

"Ok class," said Mrs. Lotz gaining the attention of the class again, "your study hall starts now. You may talk quietly, but only whispers I don't want to be able to hear you at my desk."

Embry shifted his note onto my desk,

'_I'm so sorry about Kali. It's not like I was trying to keep her from you. I seriously forgot about her. All I've been able to think about this weekend in you. In my mind she didn't exist. That is until I saw her outside the school this morning. I ended everything with her but I told her I'd still be her friend if she wanted it._'

I wrote back to him,

'_It's ok, I feel a bit guilty though. I'm the reason that you broke up with her, but I'm not sorry enough to let her have you. You're my imprint :).'_

He chuckled a bit, "Territorial are you?" he whispered low enough for no one to hear, except for maybe Jared.

"Let me see your schedule."

He took it off my desk and sat their making notes and marking on it.

He gave it back and said,"The stars mean the classes I'm in."

There was a star next to my first, third, fifth, and seventh period classes. In my second period class he wrote Kim and Kali. Third and seventh periods also had Jacob and Quil. Fourth and sixth period also had Quil, he must be another smarty pants like me. I was really liking my schedule.

"_Look at her shoulder," _whispered a guy behind me_, "She's already got that tattoo, she's already in the gang. Poor girl didn't know what she was getting into when she moved here. She looks too good to be a druggy."_

I turned around and gave him my fiercest glare and a low growl. His eyes widened in terror and smartly shut up.

'_I didn't know the pack had such a bad reputation,' _I wrote on the note.

Embry read it then promptly wrote back,

'_Nothing we can do about it. We do tend to hang around together like a gang and we're very secretive with good reason. The drug part came about because of so big we've all gotten once we became wolves.'_

The bell rang and we had to leave each other. I followed the Kali girl from a safe distance until I found myself in my French III class. I went through the whole new student shpeal again. I got to sit in between Kali and Kim, yay.

The teacher left us alone to do group work on book problems, naturally he grouped me with Kim and Kali.

"Hello Tala, I'm Kali," she said with a smile, her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Are you ok?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, Embry broke up with me. He said it wasn't fair for me because for him it was just a casual relationship and he felt I deserved someone who could give me something serious," she sniffed, "I think he likes someone else and just wanted to break it off with me in order to start something with them."

I gulped.

"I'm sorry," she said to me, "you probably don't want to hear all about my guy problems, it's your first day here."

"It's fine," I replied.

"Have you met any new friends?" she asked.

"Over the weekend Kim introduced me to her and Jared's friends: Jacob, Paul, Sam, Emily, Leah, etc." I said.

"Yeah I noticed your tattoo; you're the only girl other than Leah Clearwater to have one though there are many guys that have them. You're a part of the gang?" she asked.

"I've told you it's not a gang," insisted Kim.

"What's it like?" pressed Kali, extremely interested in what Kim and her ex-boyfriend had been keeping her from. She probably felt that a new person would be more likely to shed some light to her frustration.

"We're not a gang, just a pack of people who hang out."

Kim found it humorous that I used pack to describe us.

Kali let out a little humph then we continued on our work. The whole day went on pretty much the same. There were a lot of questions on how a newly moved in person could be a part of the "La Push Gang". Numerous times I felt like I was going to lose it and phase but I gathered myself and calmed myself down. It was amazing how much time I got to spend with Embry. Plus I have classes with Jacob and Quil, Embry's best friends, so I get to get to know them better. At the end of the day I had to go back to the office and turn in papers that I had signed by teachers during the day. Embry insisted on waiting outside and walk me home since Kim had to take the car so that she could get to work. I walked out of the office and ran right into someone, both our books flying in all directions.

"I'm so sorry," said Kali.

"It's ok, I'm the one who should be sorry I walked right out of the office into you," I replied.

We sorted out our stuff and headed toward the doors. Embry was sitting on a bench a sort way down the sidewalk and he stood up when we came out of the building. I looked over and saw Kali blushing. She must have thought he was coming to talk to her, but he was looking at me, with a look of admiration, almost love.

"Tala!" he called and Kali's face darkened and she turned on her heels and stormed away. Embry's expression lost some of its joy as he watched her run away in pain.

"I feel bad," he admitted, "but it's better than if I had lied to her for months."

"I know," I wrapped my arms around him in a comforting way, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Tala you're my imprint, I will be anything for you that you want, but if you wouldn't mind could we not be a 'public couple' for a little while? At least so it's easier for Kali. She's not my soul mate but I still did like her enough to try and keep pain from her."

"That's fine with me; you're my imprint so I will do whatever you want. This works both way bub."

He smirked at me and brought his face closer giving me a light peck on the lips. It was only a peck but it left my head spinning.

"Wow," I breathed.

"I KNEW IT YOU JERK!"

We sprung apart, startled by the shouting.

"Shit," he muttered.

Kali with balled fists stomped over to us and slapped me across the face. I heard a definite snap as her hand made impact.

"Ow," she yelled, her hand was limp.

"Kali, can you move your fingers?" I asked.

"Don't you pretend to care about me," she cried, tears streaming down her face, "you boyfriend stealer! You whore!"

"Don't you dare say that about Tala!" roared Embry causing Kali to flinch.

"Kali I think you should see a doctor your hand is most likely broken," I advised.

"I'm fine," she spat.

"Kali," said Embry in a soothing voice, "Did you hear any of my and Tala's conversation?"

"Some weird thing about being each other's imprint, which I want to know what that is," she pushed.

"Sorry but I can't tell you. What you missed though is that I said I don't want to date Tala for a while because I didn't want to hurt you more than I already have."

"So you end that by kissing her?" she asked.

"To show her I meant that I will be with her."

She was silent but kept glaring over at me.

"Why the sudden love for a girl you just met?"

"I can't tell you. It involves secrets that are not my own."

"More gang talk."

"WE ARE NOT A GANG!" I butted in, "You have no idea what we're doing and the grief we get for our sacrifice!"

"Sacrifice my ass; you're all a bunch of druggies. I've seen the exhaustion in their eyes, them skipping school, their parents worried about them sneaking off at night. I've known about it longer than you," she spat.

My body started to shake forcefully and a growl escaped my lips, low and feral. She looked at me with such terror and curiosity.

"Tala get out of here, we don't need Jake and Sam coming down on us. I'll get her to a doctor and get her home ok, GO!"

I took off towards the woods with enough mind to keep my running at a human pace. Once on the other side of the trees I quickly stripped in the nick of time before I exploded into a wolf.

"No stop!" I heard Embry yell. I turned around to see Kali staring right at me.

"Oh my god," she gasped.

I sat down on my haunches to show her I meant her no harm and Embry came trying to assess the situation.

"Kali?" he asked.

Her mouth opened and closed multiple times, utterly in shock. Then she was finally able to find her voice again.

"That wolf has Tala's clothes strapped to its leg."

"Yes she does," he reasoned.

I got up and drew a 'J' with my paw in the dirt.

"Kali we need to take you to talk to someone," Embry told her.

I nodded; Jake would know what to do.

"Why?"

"Just come with us. Get on her back."

Her eyes widened in fear.

"I'm not getting on that wild animal!"

I whined at her and hung my head.

"She's not wild, trust me. She won't hurt you unless you give her reason."

I laid down on the ground and she straddled me like you would on a horse.

"Don't pull out any of her fur," he warned, "I'll meet you there."

"What?!" she asked, but I didn't stay long enough for Embry to answer. I sprinted farther into the woods trying to pick up Jacob's scent. I found it just at the edge of the reservation territory heading out towards Forks.

'_Where is he going?' _I asked in my head_._

'_Renesmee's house,' _he answered_, 'The Cullens live in a house just on this side of Forks.'_

'_Peachy, leech time, but at least we can take Kali to Carlisle so he can look at her hand.'_

We ran alongside a windy road and the stench of vampires got stronger and stronger but so did Jake's scent. I slowed down my pace a bit to let Embry get to the house first. He was right near the edge of where the forest opened into a clearing, and that is where I stopped to let Kali off my back.

"Come on," he said and led her outside of the trees while I phased back and put my clothes on.

"Embry, Tala? What are you doing here? And why is Kali with you?" asked Jake.

"We have a problem," said Embry.

"I see. Well there's only one thing we can do, and Embry I think you should tell her."

"What is it just say it!" demanded Kali.

"Kali, we're werewolves."

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuh. I wonder how she will react. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write this. I didn't get as much free time during break as I thought I was going to have. I hope you liked it none the less. I think this is my longest chapter yet! REVIEW!!! I'm starting the next one right this second so I hope it'll be up a lot faster than this one, but I can't promise anything because school starts again tomorrow xP.**


	5. Cliff Diving and Silver Rings

**Hey yal! I hoped you liked the last chapter! I'm so so so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Lacrosse conditioning started up so I don't know how much time I'm going to have to write but I hope to get chapters up as fast as I can for you guys. Happy reading, and don't forget to review!!**

"_What is it just say it!" demanded Kali._

"_Kali, we're werewolves."_

"Oh," she said thoughtfully, "That would explain a lot."

Jake, Embry, and I dead panned.

"What?" she asked.

"No shock, no surprise?" I asked.

"There was always something different about Embry," she said dreamily, "he always made me warm and he was always strong and fast-"

"Ok you can shut up about MY imprint now," I growled.

"What's an imprint?" she whined.

"We'll tell you if you ever get one," I said being the evil person that I am.

"No fair!"

"Life's not fair."

"Girls are we done now? I'd like to get back to Renesmee," said Jake.

"Actually Jake we gotta come in," said Embry, "We think Kali broke her hand on Tala's face."

"Carlisle's in his study," said Jacob, "You know the way."

We walked into the house behind Jacob to be met by most of the Cullen family.

"Hi Tala, Embry, and who's this?" asked Bella.

"This is Kali," said Embry, "she found out about us and we need to bring her to Carlisle because she broke her hand on Tala's face."

"Bad punch?"

"No bad slap," said Kali.

"Ouch," hissed Emmett, "that wouldn't be good on a human hand."

"You werewolves too?"

"No," said Emmett with an evil big grin, "We are vampires."

He jump over the couch and ran across the room, stopping right in front of Kali.

"No need to scare the poor girl," said Carlisle coming down the stairs.

"Hello Kali, I am Doctor Carlisle."

"I've seen you at the hospital before. Doesn't the smell of blood bother you?"

"I've have grown accustomed to it. I am no longer controlled by blood lust. Now let me see your hand."

He took a quick look at it, "I'll need to take an x-ray, but I can guarantee you broke all the metacarpal bones in your hand. I can get a cast on it right here, you'll be healed in about 6 to 8 weeks."

He took her upstairs and x-rayed her arm and wrapped her hand to her mid forearm in a cast.

"Come back in about 6 weeks and we'll see about getting that cast off, ok?"

"Where to now?" asked Kali.

"Not even a broken hand is going to keep you down is it?"

She shook her head no. We took her back to her house, but before we took her inside we stopped her in the woods behind her house.

"You cannot tell anyone about what we truly are," said Embry, "Or else the whole pack will make sure you look like you have lost your marble and deny everything you say."

I let out a small barely audible growl to emphasize our point.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret Emby," she said with a sickening sweet smile and skipped into her house.

"Emby?" I asked.

"Her nickname for me, I never liked it."

We raced back to my house, and I invited Embry in with me.

"Aunt Koko, I'm home!"

"Tala Foster where have you been, I was worried about you! Oh, hello Embry!"

"Hello Koko, sorry I haven't been around in a while."

"You and Jared haven't been working together in a while I take it?"

"No we haven't I've had some stuff that I had to help my mom out with."

"How's she holding up?"

"She's good."

"Come on Embry let's go," I whispered to him, "Aunt Koko we have a lot of studying to do, we'll be up in my room!"

"Ok dear, I'll call you down when dinner's ready."

I grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs silently. I pulled him down the hall and into my room, shutting the door behind us.

"You've got a nice room," he said sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, Kim and Aunt Koko have been real good to me."

I sat down beside him and my hand found its way into his. It the least bit of contact a stream of electricity shot its way up my arm to my heart, making it beat faster. It held the same intensity as the kiss earlier had. The intensity held us like a magnet and pulled our bodies closer to each other. Our lips met and the electricity roared through my veins like fire. Our lips began to move in synchronization with such force and pressure behind them. I was surprised to find his lips so soft and firm. I wrapped my arms around him and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him as close to me as I could possibly get him. I fell back, onto the bed, my back arching to meet him.

Our moment was broken though when we heard someone stomping up the steps. Embry groaned in frustration and rolled off me to lie beside me on the bed.

Jared opened my door, "Hey dinner's ready… oh my bad, I'll let you get back to your baby making. Don't worry I'll put a towel or something on the door to make sure your not disturbed."

"JARED!" I screamed horrified.

"Don't be yelling my name, you'll need to keep your voice to yell Embry's."

I jumped off the bed a punched him in the arm, more playfully than anything.

"Ow, and here I was going to keep everyone out of your hair. I'd love to have little wolves running around this place."

"Jared if you don't shut up so help me I will kick your ass so hard Kim won't be able to recognize it."

I went to punch him again and he dodged and ran down the stairs laughing. I turned around to get pinned to the wall by Embry, his mouth instantly attacking my neck causing me to moan out loud.

"We should do as he says, maybe no one will bother us if they're eating," he whispered seductively in my ear.

I gently pushed him off, "Down boy, baby steps before you start running marathons."

He pouted like a little baby but followed me downstairs to the kitchen.

We all sat down around the table and Aunt Koko pass out platefuls of chicken, mashed potatoes, and gravy. Jared, Embry, and I dug in while Aunt Koko ate theirs at a human, ladylike pace.

"I've never met someone who could keep up eating with these boys."

"Well I'm just special I guess."

"You bet you are," Embry growled in my ear.

"Cool down Embry," whispered Jared inaudible to human ears, "Keep it PG."

Embry shot a cold glare his way and started massaging my knee under the table.

We quickly finished our food and Embry and I excused ourselves to take a walk outside.

We walked into the woods holding hands. We wandered around in a comfortable silence until we ended up on a cliff overlooking the ocean. I sat down on a rock looking out at the ocean. Embry sat at my feet and leaned against the rock.

"This has been the best 3 days of my life," said Embry.

"I know, it's almost like I wasn't alive until I met you," I replied.

I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his face toward me, leaning down to kiss him. We broke apart and sat there watching the waves coming in and go back out to deeper water.

"Have you ever cliff jumped?" he asked me.

"Have I ever what?"

"Cliff jumped."

"No I can never say I've had the opportunity."

"Well you are now," he scooped me up and hugged me tight to his chest and ran towards the edge of the cliff.

"Embry Call you put me down this minute!" I yelled.

Then I felt him bend his legs and spring off the cliff. I screamed at the top of my lungs as we plummeted down towards the water. We hit the surface hard then I kicked toward the surface holding Embry's hand. We reached the top and immediately had to go back under to avoid be pushed by an incoming wave. We surfaced again and Embry pulled me away from the cliff and towards a small stretch of beach nearby. I pulled myself onto the sand and lay there feeling the warmth of my skin drying my clothes.

"That was AWESOME!" I yelled.

"I knew you would like it," said Embry with a big grin.

I scooted over closer to him and leaned against him, watching the sun set over the horizon. Darkness fell quickly after the sun was gone and Embry led me to a little foot path that led back to La Push. We walked in silence, Embry holding my hand, stroking the back with his thumb.

We were on the edge of the woods near my house when Embry stopped.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, actually everything's right," he said with a grin, "Tala, even though I've only known you for 3 days I can truly say I love you. You are the best thing that has happened in my life."

"I've known from the moment I saw you at the bon fire that I loved you," I said and kissed him.

He pulled me closed to him, crushing his lips onto mine. He pushed my back up against a tree and deepened the kiss. Fireworks exploded behind my eyelids and pure pleasured filled me being with him. We pulled apart to breathe, and Embry attacked my neck with his lips. I moaned at the sensation that came when his mouth found its way to my pulse point on my neck. His hands fumbled with the hem of my shirt and I obliged with helping him remove it. He frowned to see that I had my tank top underneath, another layer for him to deal with. I smirked at him and took that off too. I don't really get why people make a big deal about guys seeing a girl in her bra, it's the same as a bikini top. His mouth trailed down my chest and my stomach then he made his way back up to my mouth.

I pulled away gently, and laughed.

"What's funny, did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No you didn't. I just think that it's crazy that we're this physical and in love, but we've only known each other 3 days."

"I don't think it's crazy. We're in love, we shouldn't be ashamed to explore every aspect of that. Plush we are 'hormonal teenagers'," he air quoted, "I want to know my imprint inside and out."

He crushed his lips onto mine again and I lost myself again in the electricity that ran between us, jump starting my heart. His hand drifted down my stomach and to the button of my jeans. My eyes flew open and I pushed him off of me.

"What's wrong, and don't say nothing."

"I'm not ready for that."

He paused for a second then sat down beside the tree and patted the ground signaling for me to sit with him. I put my shirts back on then sat.

"I'm sorry I went faster than you want, is there a specific reason why not? We've already established that we love each other."

"I do love you, but I have a strong moral base. I've grown up a Catholic and I strongly believe in waiting until I get married to have sex." I put my left hand in front of his face to show him my ring.

"What's this he asked?"

"It's a silver ring, it signifies abstinence until marriage. It's a program that I went to with my church."

"Tala I would do anything for you. If you feel this strongly about this then I will accept it. Who knows you'll make a good boy out of me," he joked.

"Thank you," I said, "You don't know how relieved I am to know that you are willing to wait for me."

"I'm not waiting for you now. I've already waited for you-waited for you to walk into my life, so now I will wait with you."

"Aw, so romantic!"

"I'm dead serious. You are everything to me, there's nothing I would or wouldn't do in order to keep you happy."

"Thank you. I love you Embry."

"I love you too Tala."

**I don't know where that came from, just random inspiration. I hope you liked it. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up a lot faster than this one. REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what you think and if it's the right way to have the story go.**


	6. FAMILY TIME!

**Hiya! Hoped you liked my last chapter! We have had off cause of snow cancellations so I've gotten butt loads of time to write! YAY! Which equals a quicker update for you! This one is over 1,000 words longer than my other chapters and I love it! Now read and enjoy!**

A few months passed and November rolled around. I was hoping my Dad would come and visit since I haven't seen him since I moved here, or that possibly me and Embry could go and visit him. Only I haven't heard anything from him in two weeks. Knowing him he lost his phone, my dad's not the most organized person in the world. He doesn't even know about Embry yet. I'd been trying to slowly ease him into the idea of me dating a guy here, but he doesn't actually know yet. I'm afraid he will be upset because he doesn't know Embry and I've already been dating him for months without him knowing. Worst though is that Embry doesn't know I haven't told my dad yet. I don't want him to think I'm hiding him from my dad.

All of a sudden my cell phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked who was calling me, it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Tala! Is that anyway to great your father?" my dad joked.

"Well since you have a new number you lucky I didn't just screen it," I joked back.

"Aw, that hurts."

"So what was it this time? Did you lose it? Run it over?"

"Nope, I jumped in the lake with it in my pocket."

We have a lake in the backyard of our house in Colorado.

"Way to be Dad. I always told you that you were going to do that someday."

"Well anyways, what's been going on with you?"

I bit my lip and dived for it, "Actually I've been seeing someone here."

There was a long pause, "Does Aunt Koko know about this? Does she know the guy?"

"Yes she does. He's a friend of Kim's boyfriend Jared. Before you start drilling me he respects me, he knows about my thoughts on marriage and abstinence and he's perfectly alright with it so he's not going to pressure me or anything. He wants to meet you Dad."

There was another silence, this one longer that the previous one, "How long have you been dating?"

"Well including today since about a week after I moved here."

"You WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"I was trying to slowly ease you into it, but then I haven't talked to you in two weeks."

"What's his name?"

"Embry Call, he's great Dad you'll love him."

"Well, we'll see about that. So he wants to meet me?"

"He really does Dad. He wants to ask your approval of dating me, and he wants to do it in person."

He let out a large sigh, "Well I was going to surprise you but I guess now is a good time to tell you. I've gotten tickets to come out and visit you in Washington. I've already talked to Koko about it and she thinks it's a wonderful idea."

"I can't wait! I really miss you Dad."

"I miss you too Pumpkin."

"So when are you coming out?"

"The week before Thanksgiving, and I'll be staying for a 2 weeks."

"I really can't wait Dad, you don't know how much this means to me."

"I love you Pumpkin, I gotta go though. I have some deadlines I gotta meet."

"Go bring in the bacon Dad. And Dad I love you too."

"See you in a few days."

"Bye Dad."

I hung up the phone and then felt two arms snake around me from behind.

"Hey sexy," I said.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well it was either you or this really hot werewolf that I've been seeing for a while now," I joked, "Either way the name would have applied."

He laughed at my little joke and then pulled me down onto the bed.

"So who was that you were just talking to?"

"My Dad, he's coming here for Thanksgiving, and I told him you wanted to meet him."

"How'd he take?"

"Well he took it better than I thought he will, but he's still going to pull the Dad routine."

"That's great. I was hoping he wasn't going to try and kill me. That could have posed some serious problems being that we're nearly indestructible and all."

"No he won't kill you, my Dad's to nice for that. Kicking your ass may be on his mind though."

"I'll go easy on him."

"You better," I teased.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 8:30, we've got patrol at 9."

"I know, but we still have a half hour."

"Well as much as I would like a hot, steamy, passionate make out session, I need to get something to eat before we patrol."

"You know you could have just said you wanted to eat, but no you had to put images in my head that will torture me for the rest of the day."

"I know I'm evil, but once we get off patrol than you will have had all day to think of something that will make me suffer too."

Before he could reply to that I skipped out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mmmmmm Aunt Koko that smells delicious."

"Waffles, I know how much you love them."

"Thank you very much. Hey I got some stuff to do today so I won't be back for lunch ok?"

"That's fine dear. What kind of stuff are you doing today?"

"Just the usual, hang out with Embry and possibly go to Sam and Emily's house."

"I'm so glad you found so many friends here in La Push."

"Me too Aunt Koko, they're the greatest."

At this point Embry decided to come and join us in the kitchen. He sat down beside me and Aunt Koko gave him a plate as well.

"Koko you're the best cook on the whole rez."

"Oh don't try sucking up, mister. Everyone knows Emily is the best cook, but thanks for trying."

We finished eating and left to patrol around the rez. Sam has decided to let the Embry and I patrol together because who ever wasn't patrolling was worried about the one who was and it was just a mess for everyone else. It's been very quiet around here apparently since the big battle they had a while ago. The vampires got the message loud and clear that there was a large wolf pack around here, so they've been leaving this area alone.

'_So what are we going to tell your dad when he gets here? I can guarantee that he's going to notice a difference in you. You've grown about 4 to 5 inches taller since you've become a werewolf.'_

'_I'd maybe we can pass it off as a late growth spurt, or maybe even that there's something in the water. An one who sees that pack wouldn't doubt that at all.'_

'_We'll see how he takes it. If he totally freaks out though I'm going to talk to Jake and see if we could tell him. Everyone else's parents were there to see their kids grow rapidly and just accepted it, but this is a different situation.'_

'_I don't want to be a special case. No one else is allowed to tell their parents so I shouldn't either.'_

'_Ok, but again I think we should wait and see how he reacts.'_

'_Ok.'_

* * *

I was running around the house dusting and picking up everything in the house so that it'd be just right when my dad showed up. Dad would be sharing Jared's room so I had a heck of a time getting Jared to clean up. I knew my Dad didn't care about clean houses and all that stuff but I wanted to make everything nice for him.

"Relax, Tal. He'll be here any minute," said Embry.

Embry insisted on being here when my Dad showed up saying that he wanted to get all the meeting and awkwardness get out of the way so that we could spend the whole of my Dad's visit together as a family.

I threw the cleaning supplies into the closet and ran upstairs to put better clothes on. I settled on one of my less ripped jeans, a black and grey striped tank, and a blue short-sleeve shirt. I talked Embry into actually wearing a shirt for once even though he considered it unneeded.

*DING-DONG!*

I raced back down the stairs, skipping over half of them, and made it to the door before Embry.

"DAD!" I yelled, and got tackled by someone who was definitely not my Dad.

"TALAZALY!"

I looked down to see was clinging to me.

"Lissa!" I screamed and bear hugged her.

"Tal…need…breathe…" she choked.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"Your Dad brought us along, we missed you so much!"

"Brought who? Us?" I asked.

"Hey," I heard this smooth voice that until I moved here would have made my heart skip a beat.

"Sean!" I walked over and gave him a hug too.

Just then my Dad walked into the house too.

"Dad why didn't you tell me you were bringing Melissa and Sean?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

I heard Embry let out a soft cough from behind me.

"Dad, Melissa, Sean, this is Embry, my boyfriend."

"How do you do?"

Melissa's eyes widened to the size of softballs and I could see Sean sizing him up.

"I've heard a lot about you Embry from my little girl."

"All good I hope," he joked.

"Of course."

"Melissa I'll take you up to my room. You'll be staying with me. Embry can you show my Dad to Jared's room?"

Aunt Koko finally came bustling in at this point.

"Sean and Keme will be staying in Jared's room. Jared said he'd sleep on the couch while they're here."

'_Or sleep in Kim's room,' _I thought.

"Ok, then Sean you can follow Embry and Dad. Come on Lissa."

Once we reach my room Lissa turned around and shut the door.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HIM?!" she yelled/whispered.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of you. Did you change your cell again?"

She paused for a minute then realized that in fact she had and hadn't given me her new number.

"I'm _**so so **_sorry Tala. I forgot again!" she wailed.

"It's ok, I'm used to you doing that every time your number changes."

Like my Dad, Lissa had horrible luck with phones and even worse of a time remembering to give her new number out.

"So when did this happen?"

"About a week after I got here."

"TALA! I thought you were pickier with your guys than that. It took over a year for you and Sean to decide that you were going to go out and you had already known him for most of your life!"

"I know, but with Embry it's different. It's nothing like I felt for Sean. That feeling times a billion still wouldn't cover it."

"Are you trying to say it was love at first sight? Cause you know I don't buy into that and neither did you."

"No it wasn't love at first sight. It's more than that."

"Just be careful Tal. You're all lovey-dovey now but don't rush into it to quickly. Remember your promise," she said and tapped my ring.

"I know, and so does he. I've already told him all about it, and he said he'll wait just like I want. He won't pressure me into doing anything I don't want to do."

"Well just be careful, he's so big I don't think you could do much to stop him."

"Oh I can stop him alright. I've gotten a lot stronger since I left Colorado."

"I can tell, Tal your HUGE! Did you start working out?"

"Something like that."

"AND YOU HAVE A TATTOO! Tala what has gotten into you?"

"It's a tribal tattoo calm down, and I can't tell you all of it, it's complicated."

"Are you on drugs? I don't want to lose my friend to drugs."

"No you know how much I despise drugs. That hasn't changed; I still think they're stupid."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"It's not my secret to tell."

"DINNER'S READY!" yelled Aunt Koko.

"Come on let's go. We can finish this up later ok?"

"Ok."

We went downstairs and for once everyone was there; me, Embry, Kim, Jared, Aunt Koko, Sean, Dad, and Melissa. Aunt Koko had made all of Dad's favorites including triple chocolate chocolate cake. She had just passed out the cake when we heard a loud howl.

"What was that?" asked Sean, "That sounded way to close for comfort."

"Seth and Dakota," whispered Jared, fear in his eyes.

The three of us jumped up from the table and bolted out the door.

"TALA WAIT!" I heard Sean yell after me but we were gone before he could get out the door, in the woods stripping down and phasing.

'_HURRY GUYS THERE'S A VAMP AND SETH IS HURT REAL BAD!' _Dakota was screaming in our heads.

We bolted full speed in the direction that we heard the howl. By the time we got there Jacob and most of the rest of the pack was already there. Leah was on the vampires shoulders ripping it's head off. Jacob phased back and pulled matches off a strap he had around his wrist. I got in a good bite at the vampires side but it's arm swipped at me and dug a huge gash into my side. I limped away as they started the fire and burned the body. Everyone phased back and rushed over to Seth.

"He's hurt really bad," explained Dakota, "We didn't even get a warning smell the vamp was just on us and took out Seth. I did my best to get him off quickly and keep him away." He had tears streaming down his face.

"You did good Dakota, he's still alive, but we gotta get him treated," said Jacob.

"Our house is the closest," said Jared, "and Tala needs looked at too."

Everyone turned around having not noticed I was hurt due to them all being worried about Seth.

"I'll be fine this will heal in an hour at tops."

"We'll still get Carlisle to look at you. Leah run to the Cullens and get Carlisle, we'll take Seth to Koko's."

Embry and Quil situated Seth onto Jacob's back and we all phased back sprinting back to our house. Out of all of them I'm the fastest so I got there first. I put my clothes back on and ran into the house.

"AUNT KOKO!" I screamed.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Seth's hurt, bad. The guys are bringing him here and someone went to get Doctor Carlisle," I said while clearing off the dining room table, it didn't matter much because no one ever uses it.

"Oh my," she said and started helping me.

My Dad, Sean, and Lissa just stood there watching us, utterly confused.

"Tala," yelled Lissa, "You're side!"

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch. It'll be healed soon no problem."

"No it won't it's leaking blood everywhere. You're standing in a puddle of your own blood!"

"Don't worry about me!" I yelled, "One of my brothers is on his way and he's 10 times worse. Now if you can't handle this get out of here!"

By this point I was crying but I forced myself up the steps to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"Tala," I heard Sean coming up to comfort me.

"No don't even try," I snapped, side stepping him and bolted back down the stairs. I noticed a trail of blood I had left; I'll have to clean that up later.

By this time the guys had gotten their shorts on and brought Seth in, someone had even managed to give him a pair of shorts. The front door opened and Carlisle and Jake came rushing into the dining room.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle in a lower than human voice.

"Ambush, some dark hair guy attacked them without even a warning smell," explained Embry.

After a quick look over Carlisle said, "He's got a broken pelvis, six broken ribs, a broken femur, but no punctured lungs and no damage to internal organs. He's very lucky, he won't walk for a while but he's very lucky. He'll have to stay here for a while."

"I'll ask Koko," said Jared.

Lissa came in, "Can I help doctor? I want to be a nurse when I get out of school."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do except maybe try and comfort Seth. I'm going to have to re-break most of these bones because they're not setting in place."

"This only just happened, why do you need to re-break?"

There was a silence around the room.

"She doesn't know," whispered Carlisle.

"She's visiting me," I said, "Her and another guy are with my Dad. They're from Colorado."

"I see, do you plan on telling them?"

"I don't think I have a choice now, do I?"

Lissa moved up near Seth's head and grabbed his hand. For a moment Seth regained consciousness.

"Hey guys, what happened?"

"You were patrolling, and one got by you," explained Jake, "I'm so sorry man, there should have been more than two of you out there. We got a little to relaxed."

"It's fine Jake, and who is this?" he asked looking down at Lissa. His eyes widened and his who face changed into that of adoration and love.

'_Great now my best friend has imprinted on Seth. Then again that would mean she would be a lot closer, YAY!'_

"Seth you have a lot of broken bones and they've already begun to heal out of place," explained Carlisle.

"Break away, I know what to expect. This isn't the first time you've had to do this."

Lissa looked at him wide eyed and then looking around at all of use. She just began to notice that there were about 15 shirtless guys standing in the room.

I walked out of the room and up the stairs to go get new clothes, since the ones I was wearing were covered in blood. I grabbed a black tank and a pair of black guys shorts and went into the bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom and someone pushed me back in. When they turned the light back on I saw that it was Sean.

"What do you want? And why do we have to be in the bathroom to discuss it?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"Seth's hurt."

"I could see that, but what the hell happened?"

"I can't tell you, not yet at least. We'll answer all your questions tomorrow or at least later tonight once Seth is ok."

"Who is Seth?"

"One of my brothers, all of them down there are."

"Are you apart of some gang?"

"No, I'm not in a gang."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON TALA! WHY WON'T YOU FUCKIN' TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON IN YOUR LIFE?"

"MAYBE YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!"

"I thought we had something special Tally. I thought we would be forever. You always told me everything."

"This isn't my secret to tell," I insisted rubbing my temples, damn this was giving me a headache.

"Then who's is it?"

"It's the packs!"

"The pack?"

"Yes the pack. I told you we'll tell you later once Carlisle fixes up Seth."

Sean came closer, trapping me between himself and the wall.

"And what about big, tall, and buffy? I thought you said once we graduated that we would go to the same college and get back together."

"That was a long time ago Sean, I don't feel that way towards you anymore."

"Oh yeah?" he asked and smashed his lips onto mines.

I pushed him off with all my strength, he flew across the bathroom through the door and hit the opposite wall with a bang.

Jared and Embry came flying up the stairs.

"What the hell's going on now?" asked Jared.

"He hit his head," I said, pulling up an unconscious Sean.

"His heads cracked up, is more like it. He's bleeding all over the place."

"Oops."

"Come on, I'll take him downstairs and have Carlisle look at him. He's almost done with Seth anyhow."

Embry came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What happened he asked?"

I sighed, "Something long complicated and I had hoped was over."

He gave me a questioning look and I pulled him into my room for a bit more privacy.

"Sean has been my friends since we were two. He lived down the street from us. In junior high we developed crushes on each other and Freshman year we dated. We were stupid infatuated teenagers who thought we were _in love_ and that some day in the future we'd be this happy couple, etc. Before I moved out here, probably a month or so before hand I broke it off with him, saying it wouldn't work. We were going to live so far apart I just knew it wasn't going to work. I told him that he could date other people, I wouldn't mind. I knew that living that far apart would end our relationship, we wouldn't see each other we'd find new romantic interests. He apparently though thought that we were going to get back together after high school, go to the same college and pick up where we thought we were going to go. I on the other hand met you and I know all my dreams about the future I'm going to live out with you. You're my imprint, my soul mate. He just thinks your some guy trying to get in between him and his whatever he thinks I am to him. He kissed me, thinking that it would bring me back to all the attraction we had between us. I pushed him off of me and that's how he now has a cracked head."

"Can I kill this kid?" asked Embry, his arms lightly shaking from considerable amounts of self control.

"No you can't. I'm going to explain the whole werewolf thing to him, Lissa, and my Dad tonight once Seth's ok. Then Sean will finally get the hint as to why he can't have me."

"I love how logical you are sometimes," he said and kissed me on the forehead.

I pulled his face down and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you too."

I snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.

**How do you like that? Extreme amounts of drama! YAY drama, lol. I'm so glad I got this up this quickly and I hope to get another one up soon. REVIEW! I **_**REALLY**_** want to know what you think!**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**HI!! :D** **So I really hope you loved the last chapter. I couldn't help myself so I wrote a whole 'nother chapter today! ^^ Yay, for being off from school! ENJOY!**

"Tala, come on Tal you have to wake up," said Embry shaking my shoulder.

"Just five more minutes," I begged.

"Tala you've already been asleep for 12 hours. Your Dad, Lissa, and Sean really want to talk to you about yesterday."

I bolted up and looked around, sun was pouring in my windows. I had slept the whole night and part of the way into the next day.

"Did anyone tell them?"

"No we waited for you to wake up. Sean tried to come in multiple times but I kicked him out. You Dad wasn't too happy that I was in here too, but I told him I couldn't move in fear of waking you up."

"You sneaky devil."

"Hey I wanted to enjoy my time with my imprint. I won't be able to sleep with you for the rest of the two weeks that they're here."

"That's right where did Lissa sleep?"

"She didn't much, she stayed down stairs with Seth most of the night. She slept on the couch for the little bit that she did."

"They're going to be great imprints."

"There's more Tal."

I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow.

"Leah's imprinted."

"On who?"

"Sean."

My jaw hit the floor.

"Does he know?"

"No he was to busy sulking about you beating him up so bad, and being angry at you loving me more than him. He didn't even realize Leah was there. Leah doesn't mind at the moment though because she's focusing on Seth."

"Wow, that's great that Leah found her imprint, and it's a great way to get Sean out of our hair."

"My thoughts exactly, so are you ready to go down?"

"I guess I have no choice."

Embry picked me up and carried me down the stairs and set me down on the couch. I told him I could walk myself but he didn't listen.

"I didn't get to take care of you last night when you were hurt. It's all healed now but I want to be overprotective and antsy like I would have been if you would have been a normal person with that type of injury."

"It's understandable last night, Seth was the hurt one not me. Mine was like a paper cut gone in minutes."

"You say that but I'm still going to take care of you today," he said and kissed me.

Someone coughed loudly behind us, and I could see my Dad and the other two standing there.

"Sit down guys there's something I gotta tell you."

"Oh you bet you do," said Sean.

"I think I already know," said my Dad as he sat down.

"Dad this isn't something you could possibly guess."

"Oh yes, I can. I was in the same position when I was only a bit younger than you."

Embry and I looked at each other.

"Only then it was just me. How on Earth is there so many now?"

"Mr. Foster before we get ahead of ourselves lets make sure we're talking about the same thing."

"Shape-shifters, and I know I'm right. If I wasn't Tala would still be bleeding out her side, not completely healed like she is now. Seth in there would've had to have been taken to the hospital and had hours of surgery and pain medication, but he's in there calmly recovering."

"Mr. Foster, Tala can't possibly be healed. We all saw it last night, she was standing in a puddle of her own blood," said Lissa.

I turned my body slightly and pulled up the side of my tank top. All that was left was a pale, barely noticeable scar where the gash had been last night.

"I don't believe it," breathed Lissa.

"So you were a shape-shifter too Dad?"

"Yes I was, for about 2 years. I took anger management classes and continued on my life like nothing had ever happened. Your mother and I moved to Colorado hoping the same thing wouldn't happen to you. I had thought when I sent you back that the time for you to change had passed and that you would be able to stand being here without changing. It seems my idea of when changing occurs is wrong."

"It's not a set age, Mr. Foster. It's exposure to vampires that causes it."

"Vampires?"

"Yeah, didn't you fight any when you were a wolf?"

"WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?" yelled Sean.

"Stop yelling," I snapped, "Seth is trying to rest and heal."

"They are shape-shifters, Sean, Legends of our Tribe that are actually true. Monstrously huge wolves that have super human speed, strength, hear, etc." explained Dad.

"Wait so let me get this straight…they're werewolves?" asked Lissa.

"Basicly yeah," said Embry.

"So vampires are real too?" asked Dad, "I hoped that they were part of the old legends that we actually fictional."

"Carlisle's one," I added in.

"The Doctor?" asked Lissa.

"Yeah, their family live off of animal blood, not human blood, they call themselves vegetarians. The one we fought last night was a more traditional vampire, feeding off of human blood. We fight these ones if they come on to the reservation land," I said.

"There were no vampires in my day."

"Then what was your purpose of changing?" asked Embry, "and how is it we don't know that you were a wolf too? The elders told us there hadn't been a wolf since Jacob, Quil, and Sam's grandfathers."

"I never told the elders. I got through it on my own."

"I don't think I would have been able to do that," I admitted, "If Jake hadn't been there when I had first phased I would have been scared out of my mind."

"I never said I wasn't scared. I was scared shitless for the whole of those two years."

"That would've been tough."

"It was, but the past is the past. I'm just glad that if you have to go through it Tala, that you have such a large support group to go through it with you."

"They're some of the best people in the world. One more question Dad, were you and mom imprints?"

"Imprints?"

"Soul mates."

"We were, but I don't know what that has to do with werewolves."

"When you first met her did it feel like the world moved, that everything holding you to this life disappeared and she was the only thing holding you here?" asked Embry.

"Yeah I guess you could say that's how it was, it was something irreversible."

"That's imprinting, another part of being a werewolf. When you find your imprint you will do anything for them, be a lover, a friend, a sibling, anything they desire you will do for them."

"Does everyone imprint?" asked Lissa, seeing where this was going.

"Sam has his fiancée Emily; Jake has Renesmee, Carlisle granddaughter of sorts; Quil has Emily's niece Clary; Jared and Kim; Paul and Jake's sister Rachel; Seth and Leah just found theirs and they haven't told them yet so I'll let those people find out before I tell you guys; and lastly Tala and I," said Embry.

"So you imprinted on my daughter," growled Dad.

"Yes I did," said Embry with his chin held high, no fear at all.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about you leaving her. You two are made for each other so there's nothing I can do to stop you."

Sean look dumb struck and hurt. Lissa on the other hand had a huge grin plastered on her face and was bouncing with joy.

"You better take good care of her."

"Don't worry sir, I could never let anything bad happen to her."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Sean stood up and stormed out of the room, and ran right into whoever it was who had just opened the front door.

"Watch where your going!" yelled Leah.

I walked out into the hallway to see Leah getting up and then realizing who she had just yelled at.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Leah."

"Are you one of the too?" he asked coldly.

"Yes I am."

He just stormed up the stairs.

"SEAN MILLER YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" I yelled.

"It's ok Tala, really," said Leah in a small, pained voice. Two words I had thought I would never use for Leah.

"No it's not. SEAN NOW!"

He stomped back down the stairs and gave me the most hateful glare he could muster.

"Since you were so rude to Leah, you can help her take care of her brother, Seth."

He grumbled a bit but then followed Leah into the dining room.

"Oh that's going to work out just peachily," I said to Embry sitting back down.

"He'll get used to it."

"I'm going to go help Leah too," said Lissa, drawn towards Seth.

"Are they the two…?" asked Dad.

Both me and Embry nodded.

"I see, well I'm glad I brought them along then."

There was a long semi-awkward silence.

"Tala, can I talk to Embry alone please? With you out of earshot, shape-shifter ear shot."

"Sure, I can go help out Paul, Jared, and Sam on patrol. I'll see you later baby," I said to Embry, gave him a quick kiss on the lips then went out back to strip and phase.

*Embry's POV*

Once I could hear Tala run away I looked pointedly at her father.

"So what are your plans with my daughter?"

"I intend to marry her when we get to the point in our lives when it's the right time to do so."

"Do you plan on going to college?"

"I'm hoping to be an architect."

"Very nice, a very stable job."

"Thank you, sir."

"Sir could I ask you one thing?"

"Sure, shoot."

"What happened to Tala's mother?"

Mr. Foster let out a long slow breath.

"She died, years ago. Killed during a robbery at the bank she worked at."

"I'm so sorry, that must kill you to have lost your imprint."

"Tala's the only thing that keeps me going. It killed me to send her here, but she needed someone like Koko in her life, and I couldn't give her that in Denver. I couldn't move out here though because of my job, I can't just walk away from it."

"I'm glad you sent her here, or else I would have never met her."

"I think you would of, imprints are destined to be together."

"Which is why sir I have something I want to ask you."

"Again, ask away."

"I think you already know what it is."

**I'm going to be cruel and have a cliff hanger! BWUAHAHAHA! ^^ I'm evil. I know this is a whole lot shorter than the last chapter but I thought this was the best place to end the chapter and it was stuff that needed to be said. I already have part of the next one typed so you don't have to worry about that. I might get more time to write if school's cancelled again tomorrow but we won't know that until late tonight or tomorrow so who knows. If I do have school then I will be trying to write as much as I can around my schedule. REVIEW!! If I don't get at least 2 reviews for this chapter I'm not going to put the next one up until a very long time from now.**


	8. Announcements and Dates

**Hey yall! Yay for snow that keeps me away from classes! That means more writing for me. ^^ I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and that you will enjoy this one too. ENJOY!**

*Tala's POV*

It was now Thanksgiving Day. The first week had gone so fast. Seth was finally back to normal and when he was he and Leah told Lissa and Sean about imprinting on them. Lissa was ecstatic and she and Seth were already starting to date. Sean on the other hand had told Leah politely that while he thought she was great he wasn't sure if he could commit to her while he was still getting over someone (me), she totally understood though and now she's being there for him while he transitions. Dad has told his story to the board of Elders, and they now consider him apart of it. As one of their first decisions after hearing the story is that all werewolves were allowed to tell their family members about the pack and all other sorts of what was thought to be 'mythical' including vampires. I never did find out what my Dad and Embry talked about that day but I guess it's stuff I don't need to know.

Aunt Koko invited the whole pack over to her house for Thanksgiving dinner, plus most of their families, the Elders, and even the Cullens. Aunt Koko, Mrs. Clearwater, Leah, me, and imprints were in the kitchens at several different houses trying to get all the food cooked in time. The guys however were kicked out to watch football outside where they had drug out the TV on an extension cord thanks to the nice weather that thankfully decided to stop raining for the day. They had also been forced to set up an assortment of tables lined up for everyone to eat at.

"Is that it?" asked Rachel, having brought in the last load of food from her house.

"Yes I'm pretty sure that's it, go call in the boys," said Aunt Koko.

"FOOD'S READY!" yelled Leah.

The ground was all but literally shaking from the stampede of guys running to come and get the food.

"ONE AT A TIME!" yelled Aunt Koko, "We made enough food for everyone, no need to kill each other for it."

My dad siddled in beside Aunt Koko and wrapped his arm around her, "Food smells great sis."

"Thanks Keme, but sucking up doesn't get you more food."

He frowned at her and got back in line with the rest of them. Embry walked towards me with a huge plate of food.

"I got food for you too," he said and led me outside.

Eating went on with all the laughter and food flinging as you would normally expect with all the pack members together. Once everyone had eaten and were to stuffed to move, Embry stood up and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for spending this Thanksgiving together with us this year. Our pack has grown this year so much more, we now have 18 members in our pack. Our newest member as you know is Tala Foster, my imprint."

He turned to me and everyone else in the group seemed to have a knowing look about them.

"Tala you are my soul mate, we are made for each other. I love you, more than I can describe, there are no words. You are my little personal sun that has lit up my life in ways that I didn't know was possible. You're the most beautiful women out there, no offense to all the other women here in my eyes you just don't stack up to her."

"None taken!" yelled Aunt Koko.

"Anyways, Tala, I could stand here all day and tell you all the reasons I love you and why you are the most important person in my life but none of them would have as much effect as this," He said pulling a small velvet bag out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Oh God," I said and started to tear up.

He pulled a small bracelet out of the bag and said, "This is the Quileute version of an engagement ring, I made it by hand for you. Tala Kateri Foster, will you marry me?"

I tried to speak but my tears closed up and it took me three tries to clear my throat, "Embry Micheal Call, I would love to be your wife for the rest of our lives. YES!"

I said and jumped on him, kissing his face all over, and finally reaching his lips and pulling him as close to me as I possibly could. He gently pushed me off and grabbed my left arm and placed the bracelet around my wrist. The whole party erupted into applause and I could hear some of the pack 'wooting' and cat calling.

I rested my forehead against his, "I love you."

"I love you too," he grinned. He picked me up around my waist and spun me around.

All our friends and family came over and patted us on the back and shoulder. The other women came over and started suggesting wedding ideas with me. Then the whole group moved back as my Dad walked towards me and Embry.

"Dad?" I asked slightly worried.

"You're a lucky man Embry, to have my little girl. And Tala you are lucky too, to find a man that has the guts to ask me for permission and my blessing to marry you a week before he proposes."

"Really?" I turned around and asked Embry.

He nodded, "There was no time like the present, your Dad's here and so are all of our loved ones."

"Just know Tala that I give you my full support and blessing and so would have your mother."

"Thanks Dad, that means a lot."

"Now you two go, you don't need to hang around with this crowd, this is your day."

"Thanks . Tala I actually have dinner reservations for later tonight. How about I pick you up around 5, does that sound good?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you then."

I kissed him goodbye then went up to the bathroom to get a quick shower. I carefully took off the bracelet and set it on the counter. It was beautiful, leather braided ornately in an intricate twist with strips of blue and red weaved into it. There was also a hand carved wolf charm. A huge grin spread across my face and I surprised myself by letting out a small giggle. I never thought I would be engaged before I graduated high school. I finished stripping down and hopped into the shower.

I turned off the water and towel dried myself off. I put some de-frizzing serum in my hair, blow dried it, and straightened it. I put my engagement bracelet back on, pulled my bathrobe of the hook on the back of the door and walked into my room.

"Hey."

I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and turned around.

"Yeah Sean?"

He still had bandages around his head from where it split open, but he had forgiven me for that and apologized for his actions.

"So you're engaged? You've dating how many months?"

"About 4 and a half."

"4 and a half, oh definitely time to get engaged, I'm surprised you waited this long," there came out his sarcasm.

"He's my soul mate what can I say? Once you get over me and give Leah her chance you'll find the same sense of not being able to stand being apart from her."

"Ok, I understand that. Leah and I have had long conversations, she knows what I'm going through with the person I thought I was going to live the rest of my life with ended up being someone else's imprint. What I'm looking for now is to be your best guy friend who is not your husband. I'm not totally over you yet but I'm not going to try to take you away from Embry. After watching the two of you together I can see that you two are made for each other. The way he looks at you just says it all."

"Well thank you Sean, and I'm glad I want you to be my friend. We'll be spending a lot of time together in the future. Come here and give me a hug."

He wrapped his arms around me, and it felt natural like a brother hugging me.

"Ok, I'm going to go now," he said, "I'm going to go get Lissa and you two can get ready for your date."

"Ok, bye."

My door banged open and then slammed shut again.

"OK! Let's do this!" yelled Lissa, "Embry clued me in to where he's taking you so I need to see your dresses. I know you don't own many so hurry up in case we have to go shopping."

I rolled my eyes, she was being so dramatic. I opened my closet and showed her my dresses.

"You're so boring," she whined, "Only 4 nice dressy dresses that would work for a date."

"But they are beautiful dresses," I pointed out, "I have more dresses but they are more of school dance or are planer so you can't complain that I don't have any dresses."

"Yes I can, just put them on and we'll see what we can do with them."

All four she picked out were about knee length dresses. The first was a red dress that had ruffles draping along the bottom and came up to wide satin tank top straps. It hugged what little curves I do have and made my body look great.

"Very nice on you but I don't like it for this date."

"Ok what about this one then?"

It was a halter style little black dress.

"No I've seen you in that I want something more. I want this one," she ordered.

"Oh this is my favorite but I've never had anywhere to wear it to."

It's a purple base dress with sheer black over top with glitter and sequin accents. It had a V neck line and ruching through the bodice and the hem line dipped down a little lower past the knees.

"This has all you want, sexy but classy, fancy but still casual. Doesn't reveal anything that you don't want revealed. Embry's not going to be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"What would I do without you Lissa?"

"You would die."

I finished the look with just enough make up to accent the look I was going for.

I still had another hour though to waste before Embry was coming to pick me up.

"Can I do your hair?" she begged.

"I guess, this will probably be your last time to play with this amount of hair. When I phase into a wolf this amount of hair makes me extremely shaggy. It's not practical."

Here face brightened up, "Can I cut it right now?"

"Sure, probably around shoulder length, but nothing too outrageous I know you."

"It won't be I know exactly what to do."

She wrapped a sheet around my shoulders and one on the floor under the chair.

"Now keep your head straight so you don't end up lop sided."

I watched as piles of my hair ended up on the floor, this was definitely going to be a drastic change.

"Do you think you're really ready to get married?"

"Yeah I think I am and so is Embry. We already know what we want to do with our lives so whether we start it now or in 3 years doesn't matter, so why not now?"

"I don't think I'll be ready to get married for a while. Plus Seth is younger than us by a little bit, so we're going to have to wait a bit longer for him to graduate from school. I want to get my career on track before I have to worry about a family."

"We're not sure when we want to start a family. We'll have to discuss that more now that we are making concrete plans for our future."

"I hope you too are very happy together. Now stop talking I need to work on the front and I don't want to get hair in your mouth."

She cut off a lot more hair then started to make the actual shape she wanted.

"I hope Em likes this."

"He won't just like it he'll love it."

More hair fell onto the floor, but in smaller bits this time.

"You're done!" she announced.

She turned me around to show me what she had transformed my hair into. It had long layers in the back that stopped just past my shoulder. She gave me side swept bangs and light layers in the front that framed my face.

"I love this! Thank you!" I stood up, taking the sheet off carefully.

"You're welcome," she said giving me a hug.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Tala, your date's here. Wow, you look gorgeous," said Sean.

"Thank you."

Then my Dad walked in, "When did my little girl grow up?"

"I don't know Dad, just all of a sudden I looked like this," I joked.

"You look amazing, Pumpkin, just like your mother."

"Thanks Dad."

"Now I have to hand you off to your fiancé."

"You knew it was going to come some time."

"Yeah but I thought it was going to be when you were a lot older, at least graduated from high school already and preferably after college."

"Things change Dad, and I'm still going to do all of those things."

"I know, let's go we can't keep him waiting."

I put on my strappy black heels and walked down the stairs.

"Here she is!" announced Lissa.

Embry looked up at me and his jaw dropped.

I reach the bottom of the steps and his eyes were still glued on me.

"What do you think?" I asked nervously.

**I feel like being evil again and having a cliff hanger. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! It's that little box right underneath this message. I'd like you to click on it and tell me what you think about this story! At least one review would make me so so happy. I've already got most of the rest chapter planned out and part of it written so it should be up soon. REVIEW!!!**


	9. Date Night in Port Angeles

**HI AGAIN! Thanks to that wonder called snow I've gotten a ton of writing time. So now I have another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy, and REVIEW!!! I've gotten more reviews for the past few chapters than I have in a long time and I love it, thank you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

_I reach the bottom of the steps and his eyes were still glued on me._

"_What do you think?" I asked nervously._

He blinked twice and then shook his head.

"You look absolutely drop dead gorgeous."

I had the brightest blush I think I've ever had spread across my face.

"Aw, you made her blush. You're engaged and yet you're still so complimentary towards her," gushed Lissa, who pulled a camera out of nowhere and started snapping pictures.

"Liss this isn't prom enough with the pictures," I whined.

She frowned and stuck out her tongue at me.

"Thanks you," I said.

Then she turned around and took one more, with a huge grin on her face.

I sighed and turned to Embry, "Ready to go?"

I finally was able to get my first real good look at him. He was wearing a nice suit with a plain black tie.

"You look very handsome tonight."

"You're worth dressing up for," he said earning another blush.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. He had his car parked on the street. He led me over opened my door for me, waited for me to get in, closed the door, and went over to his door.

"Such a gentleman," I commented.

"Again, you are very worth it."

He started the car and drove down the street. We got to a secluded piece of road with a large flat area to the side of the road when Embry pulled over. I turned towards him and gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry I didn't kiss you hello in there but I didn't think I'd be able to control myself."

He leaned over towards me and caught my lips in his mouth. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me as close to him as he could possibly get me. His tongue traced my upper lip, begging for entrance into my mouth. I gladly opened and his tongue attacked mine. We fought for dominance but were happy with a tie. He pulled away and put me back in my seat.

"That is what I wanted to do to you when you first came down those stairs."

I was too dazed to respond, and by the time I was in control of myself again he was already driving again.

"Wow," was all I could say, it was amazing how much intensity could be put into one kiss.

"Wow is right," he said, "That is what you do to me."

His hand drifted over and grabbed mine, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We arrived at a small restaurant in Port Angeles and went through the same routine of Embry opening my door for me. We walked up and I saw that the restaurant was called L'italiano Poco.

"Mmm, Italian yummy."

"I knew you would love it, my little carb queen."

"I love my breads and pastas what can I say."

We walked into the small restaurant and gave his name for our table reservation. The hostess walked away to make sure our table was ready

"Yet you're so skinny," he teased, "I can fit my hands around your waist."

He proved his point by grabbing me around the waist, his fingers not quite touching and his thumbs were about 2 inches apart.

"HA! No you can't!"

"I think that's close enough to count it."

"That's not fair either cause you have humongous hands."

He looked at me pointedly.

"UGH! Yes that could be taken as a hint of a sexual innuendo but don't even go there mister. You still have me reeling from that amazing kiss in the car."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"If just a kiss leaves reeling just think of how you would be after all other sorts of things I could do to you."

My face exploded into a blush. The hostess returned and lead us to our table, a little corner booth in the back of an area that there weren't any people in. I guess it was Thanksgiving after all, most families celebrate at dinner not at lunch like we had. Two candles were lit on our table, menus set, and then the hostess left us alone. I slid in one side and Embry the other and we met in the middle in the back of the booth.

"If I would have lost my nerve today at Koko's I would have proposed to you here."

"I love the way you did it today."

"I was so nervous, I won't lie. It wasn't a matter of if you loved me enough to say yes, but if you were ready to get engaged now, or if you wanted to wait until we were a bit older."

"I don't see the point in waiting, it's not like we're aging anytime soon."

"Very true."

We both took a moment to study our menu then I closed mine once I had decided what I wanted. The waitress showed up, a very sleazy looking woman who had unbuttoned the top buttons on her uniform to expose her boobs. To top it off she was batting her eyes at Embry and giggling while she took his order. Embry however didn't even bat an eye, didn't look at her chest or show any indication that she was coming onto him.

"I love you, you know that? You are probably the most amazing fiancé ever."

"I'm flattered but I'm not sure what I did to deserve so much praise."

"You didn't notice that waitress?"

"Of course I noticed her, she was talking to me and she took my order."

"No what I meant is that you didn't stare at her exposed chest or get a big ego at her attempt to flirt with you."

"Honestly I didn't notice either. I was trying to get rid of her so that I could focus my attention solely on you."

"Hence why you are the most amazing fiancé ever."

"I love you too, baby."

He leaned down and kissed me, first gently than increasing in intensity to that which we had in the car.

"More for you later, our food is on its way."

I whined at being parted with him, but then waitress arrived with our food and I tried to gather myself again so that I could eat.

"So when do you want to have the wedding?"

"I'm not sure. I defiantly want my Dad there and Melissa. I want to have it here so that the whole pack can be involved. Honestly I don't care when it is. Do you want it before we graduate or after?"

"Graduate high school or college?"

"Either."

He looked at me wide eyed.

"What?"

"I thought you would be one to say that we should finish our schooling before we got married."

"We should pursue whatever direction we want. If we really want to we could live at this age forever, the whole issue of time doesn't really matter anymore. Plus I'm starting to take classes at the community college for culinary, so I won't have much of a college after we graduate. You will though, you're going to be an architect. We could get married anytime when you're most comfortable. I don't want it to get in the way of your dreams though; family would weigh you down if you're trying to get through college."

"Well who says we have to start a family right away?"

"No one but it's always a possibility, unless you don't want to have sex."

"I never said that," he defended, "Plus the whole having children thing might be hampered by your being a werewolf."

I looked at him confused, "Why should that complicate things? True I should probably not phase if I were pregnant but that shouldn't stop anything."

"Well you know…Leah said that when she stopped aging she stopped, how should I put this, having her female time of the month," he said embarrassed having difficulty looking at me.

"I never did."

He looked at me kind of amazed and confused.

"So female werewolves can have children, even when they do stop aging? So what happened to Leah?"

I thought for a second, "Well I'm no totally sure we'll have to see what happens, but maybe it has something to do with imprinting. I never stopped because I imprinted on you right when I became a wolf. Leah just found Sean, so we'll just have to watch it."

"So back on the topic of dates, personally I say wait until after we graduate, if we rush into it too soon people will think we did this to cover up something like a possible pregnancy. I know you don't care what people think and I don't either, but I want to protect you from people being cruel to you by getting the wrong idea. I want everyone to know we're getting married out of love and not necessity."

"I see your point there, but I also don't want to wait too long. I want to be Mrs. Call."

"God that sounds so good."

We were quiet for a few minutes while we finished our meals, and Embry asked the waitress for the check.

"Now the fun really begins," he said mischievously.

He led me back to the car and he drove to the other end of Port Angeles. He parked along the side of the road and we walked to a club.

"Really?" I asked.

"Relax, this is a popular spot. We come up from La Push all the time."

We went in and he lead me to a table where I saw a group of people already waiting.

"Yay, they're here!" yelled Lissa.

Lissa, Seth, Jared, Kim, Sean, Leah, Emily, Sam, Paul, and Rachel were all sitting around a very large booth.

"A night of dancing with our friends," said Embry.

"Come on Talazaly let's go dance," said Lissa grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the dance floor.

I turned around to see Embry slid into the booth with the guys and the rest of the girls coming out onto the floor. Right as they caught up with us the song changed, 'Move Shake Drop' by DJ Laz featuring Flo Rida, Casely, and Pitbull came on. My hips started to swing to the pulsing bass. Lissa and I looked each other and decided to try to impress our guys and attempt to get them to come over. Sure it made us look slightly slutty but it was for our imprints so it didn't really count. We danced back to back swinging our hips and dipping down low, then back up. I looked over and saw that they were looking at us, I smirked and looked away pretending to look at my other options in guys.

The song stopped and a guy walked up. He was hot, I'll give him that but not my type. He was blond, tall and on the skinny side, not much muscle to speak of, but you could tell he thought of himself as a god.

"Hello ladies," he said in a smooth voice, "Would you care to dance with me and my friend?"

Another guy walked up, he was looking more at Lissa than me. He was shorter than the first, but had a bit more muscle.

The next song came on, it was Next Contestant by Nickelback, kind of ironic.

"Nah," I said, "We prefer to dance by ourselves. Plus our guys are just over there."

"They're not on the floor with you so they shouldn't mind someone else getting to enjoy in your beauty."

"I think not," said Embry who had ran at werewolf speed, no one noticing, making it look like he just magically appeared. Seth was standing right beside him.

"That's my fiancée you're hitting on," he said.

"I see no ring. I say I get to dance with her," said tall, blond, and stupid.

Embry growled loud and clear at him.

"Oh man a growl. I'm so scared," said the other idiot.

Blondy said, "Whatever this is too much work," and he turned around.

Embry turned his back on the guy, "You ok?"

Stupid then turned around and sent his fist sailing towards the back of Embry's head.

"OW!" he screamed, his fist in my hand and then twisted behind his back.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my fiancé," I hissed in his ear, "If you do it'll be that last thing you ever do with your hand."

I let him go and pushed him away from me in disgust. He ran away from me terrified.

"That's my werewolf girl," said Embry in my ear, arms wrapped around my waist.

"He really wasn't worth all that fuss," I said with a huff.

"I know, but you are."

"Thanks babe."

He never left my side the whole night, I don't know why he hadn't come out with us in the beginning, he was a pretty good dancer. I told him that and he just pushed it off as me trying to make him feel good about his horrible dancing. About 11:30 we left the club so that we wouldn't get back to late, didn't need to get on my dad's bad side.

When we pulled up to my house, he turned off the car and sat there for a second.

"I want you to meet my mom," he said.

I was silent for a second. Him and his mom didn't get along; he hadn't told her yet about being a werewolf because they weren't talking. She had gotten frustrated with him sneaking out at night, sleeping all day, missing out on school, etc. It had gotten to the point where he wasn't living there anymore, he lived with Quil. He had been talking recently about going to talk to her, but hadn't done it.

"Are you sure? Are you going to tell her about being a wolf?"

"I'm going to take you to meet her, first I'll tell her that we're together but not really indicate how serious, explain to her about being a werewolf and hopefully after hearing what imprinting is she will take the idea of us being engaged well."

"You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?"

"About a month," he admitted.

"Well I'll be behind you the whole way, no matter what happens with her."

"Thanks."

"I want you to patch things up with her, you need your mom."

He nodded, "Come on I think I see your dad looking out the windows at us."

I laughed and gave him a quick passionate kiss, "Good night."

"Good night, I love you."

"I love you too."

I got out of the car and walked up to the door, turned around to wave bye, and then went into the house.

**Ok it might seem like I was trying to put a lot of things into one chapter but they're stuff I needed to get out there to set up the next few chapters. The club scene I got inspiration from listening to Nickelback's song Next Contestant. If you don't know the song or the band I strongly suggest you listen to them. I'd like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed, you guys are great. I love the feedback, keep it up! I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but this up coming week/week and a half is kinda busy for me so I don't know when I will get the next chapter up. REVIEW!**


	10. Meet the Mother

**Hey yal! I'm **_**so so so so**_** sorry it's taken me so long to write. I didn't mean for so long to go by but I had lacrosse and the whole season was just so hectic. I hope I get more time to write soon but I can't guarantee anything. Things are still a bit crazy right now but I'm glad you're still following this story. Enjoy!**

I came in the house and waved at my dad.

"How'd it go?"

"Very good, dinner was great and then we went dancing with everyone as you probably know. Lissa and Sean should be home soon they were leaving just behind us."

"That's good, go up and get changed then come back down. I'll make some hot chocolate."

I knew wanted to talk if he was making hot chocolate so I quickly ran up stairs and threw on my pjs, consisting of a baggy shirt and fuzzy pj pants. I came back down stairs to see Sean and Lissa sitting at the table while my dad poured out 4 mugs of hot chocolate. I helped Dad with the mugs and sat down at the table with them.

"So Dad what's this all about?"

"I just wanted the opportunity for it to be like old times, before the three of you knew what shape shifters were. Before my little girl was thinking about getting married in the near future. Most parents still see their kids as the little ones they had, but I don't. I just want this one night were we can sorta relive that, to go back in time. Yet I want this to be starting a relationship with the three of you as adults. Lissa and Sean I consider you like my own kids. Soon you'll be starting your futures too."

"Dad we may be growing up, but we will always have time for things like this."

"I'm glad to hear that Tally, but I know what it'll be like once you get married and have children, it'll become hard. We might never do this again, or if we do not for years."

That made me sad to hear this, I had never thought of that. The four of us drinking hot chocolate together was a tradition every winter, holidays, etc.

"Well most likely you two are going to come out this way after school," I said nodding towards Sean and Lissa, "So maybe it won't be so hard. We can do this anytime you come out to visit Dad. Who knows after you retire you could come back here too."

"We'll reach that when it comes, but hey that's a long way off. You old man isn't that old. I have no grey hair."

"Oh really," I said getting up and getting close to him, "I think I see a few right there."

"Where?" he asked, starting to pull at his hair.

Sean and Lissa fell out of their seats laughing.

"You're so gullible Mr. Foster," giggled Lissa.

Dad scowled at me and crossed his arms like a little kid. I walked back over to my seat and let out a large yawn.

"We should all go get some sleep; today's been a very long busy day. It's time to go to bed."

We cleaned up or mugs and made our way into our rooms. Lissa changed into her pjs and we both crawled into my queen size bed.

"Does being engaged change anything about your relationship with Embry?" she asked.

"Not really, we've known since we met each other that we were going to be together forever, and that we love each other more than we can even describe or imagine. It's just now we're showing everyone else how we feel about each other."

"I don't think Seth and I or really any of the other imprint couples can have the same intensity and love that you and Embry have," she sighed.

"I don't think so," I mused, "sure it's a 'double imprint' but I've seen Emily and Sam and they have every bit of love that me and Embry have. You have a pull to Seth, maybe not to the same extent that I do or any of the other wolves have to their imprint but it's there. Maybe it's just the heightened senses we have that we can feel it."

"I'm just starting to fall into love with him, in the future I know it will be stronger, I can feel it. I'm going to marry him some day, even though we're not as eager to show it as you and Embry."

"I can't wait to have you come live out here with us."

"I can't either. I'm thinking I might even ask my parents if I can move here when the semester changes. I can finish out high school here with you guys."

"That'd be great, but don't do it cause you have to. Seth won't put any pressure on you to come out here. It'll be hard to be separated but both of you could handle it."

"I know. I'm thinking about this because I think I have to, I am because I want to. I love him, and you understand exactly how much."

"I'll be glad to have my sister by my side again. This school isn't as fun because you aren't here. I love it here but I still missed my best friend."

"Aw thanks Talamazam, but now we should get some sleep, you gotta meet Embry's mom in the morning."

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me. Now I don't think I'll be able to get any sleep."

"Relax Tal," she said and rolled over, instantly falling asleep.

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled and closed my eyes. It took a while but I did fall asleep in a reasonable amount of time.

"WAKE UP TALYZALY!" screamed Lissa in my ear.

I jumped up with a start, out of the bed, and onto the floor in a crouch growling. Lissa however, was on her butt laughing her head off. Once she composed herself and sat back up, she had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Good morning sunshine," she said calmly, "you're such a great morning person."

I gave her a death glare and stood up slowly, looking at the clock, "How are you so energetic at 8 in the freaking morning."

"I, unlike you, are a morning person. Now go get your shower I wanna make you look nice for Embry's mom!"

"Food first, then shower," I mumbled and made my way down to the kitchen. I quickly made some eggs then went upstairs and got in the shower. I got out, put a robe on, and dried my hair. I was disappointed to see that my hair still insists on curling when it's cut short. I pulled out my straightener and went thoroughly through my hair to make sure it was poker straight. Then I took the ends and flipped them out a bit at the ends. When I was satisfied I went back into my room. Lissa was standing in front of my closet, examining all of my clothes.

"Which one, this dress or this skirt and this blouse?" she asked.

I groaned, "Why do you like to dress me up so much?"

"Because it's fun and you would never do it on your own."

"Skirt I guess."

"Aw your no fun, but ok."

I put on the black skirt that went over half way down my thigh and the blue blouse she picked out. I can't disagree that she has a good eye as to what to put me in but that doesn't change that her dressing me up like a doll is slightly annoying. I quickly put on some light make up as a finishing touch and presented myself to her.

"Yay, you look like a girl for once Tala," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I look like a girl all the time; I just don't wear skirts or dresses. This isn't the 50s, girls wear pants."

"Whatever you tell yourself tomboy," she joked.

I heard Embry's car coming up the road and I went downstairs to meet him. I opened the door as he was stepping onto the porch.

"Hey sexy," I purred and pulled him into a deep kiss.

He gently pushed me off after a moment of hesitation, "Hello beautiful, ready to go and meet my mom?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"She'll love you."

We got into the car and road into town. He pulled down an alley beside the diner and parked behind it. There was a strange smell in the air, but then again it could just be the diner's dumpster.

"Your mom owns the diner?"

"Yep, our house is in the back."

He got out and came around to my door and opened it for me. My heart rate shot up as we walked up the sidewalk towards the door.

"Calm down," he whispered in my ear, "I'm right here beside you. She'll love you."

I was shaking with nerves and it made it difficult to walk. Embry opened up the front door like he still lived there and we went right in.

"Carl? Is that you?" asked a woman's voice.

We walked in the direction that the voice had come from and found a middle aged woman in her kitchen making eggs and bacon, the smell wafting around the room mingling with another scent that I couldn't identify, similar to the one outside. She was standing there in a big fluffy pink bathrobe with matching slippers. She turned around and her eyes hardened.

"Oh it's you, Embry." She said in a calm voice that had just a slight edge to it.

"Hi to you too Mom, who's Carl?" said Embry, his tone was light and curious.

"A friend."

They stood there staring at each other.

"What do you want Embry?" she asked sounding tired, "And who is this young lady you have with you? You two aren't in trouble are you?"

"I wanted to come and tell you the truth. What you've wanted to know all along."

"Embry I don't need a confession of all the mistakes and mess ups you've had-"

"Mom it's not like that!"

She gave him an icy glare, "So what is it?"

"It's a long story, one I hope you will sit and listen to the whole way through."

She let out a loud sigh, "Sit down around the table. Are you hungry? Coffee? Water?"

"I could use some coffee, thank you Mom. Tala do you want anything?"

"I'll just take some water please, Mrs. Call."

"Please call me Shima, Mrs. Call was my mother."

That stopped me short. Embry had never told me about his father, but I had assumed that since he wasn't mentioned he had died or that his parents had a bad split. I guess it's not unusual that his parents weren't married. I just hadn't thought about it before.

She poured Embry and herself a cup of coffee and me a water than sat down at the table to eat her breakfast.

"Okay Embry explain away. Just don't expect me to be surprised by what you say."

"Oh I think you will," he paused for a second, and I put my hand on his thigh to sooth him. He squeezed my hand and took a deep breath, "Mom I'm a werewolf."

Shima choked on the piece of egg in her mouth. Once she stopped coughing she looked at Embry with total disbelief, "You want me to believe that one, werewolves are real, and two, that that was the reason that you would skip school, sneak out at night, deliberately disobey me, and then constantly fought with me?"

Embry look down ashamed, "Yeah I do because that is the truth. It's the Quilieute legends, they're true. We're descended from wolves and some of us can shift into a wolf form."

"Prove it Embry," she challenged.

He thought for a second not wanting to phase in front of his mother.

"Feel his skin," I said, "It's hotter than normal human's, a constant temperature of 108o. It's a werewolf trait."

She touched his arm, and instantly pulled back, "Oh my god. How did this happen?"

"Do you remember that horrible flu I had right before all this started? That's the beginning of the change, well," he said looking at me, "for almost all of us it is. Then anger, we get short tempers. The anger is what triggers the phase. That's why I stormed out during all our arguments. I didn't want to turn into a huge wolf in front of you."

"Who's all a werewolf?" she asked, "Why doesn't everyone know of this?"

"The wolves in the pack are me, Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Dakota, Chayton, Len, Walt, Bobby, Brandon, Chris, and Tala. If you haven't noticed before all of us have these tattoos." He lifted up his sleeve to show her his and I showed her mine as well.

She looked at us with disbelief for a moment and then broke down and started crying with her head down on the table.

"Oh geez Mom don't cry," said Embry apologetically, "It's not like you could have known about any of this. I probably would have come to the same conclusions that you did if I hadn't known."

He bent over her and gave her a reassuring hug. After a moment to compose herself she looked at us with a look of seriousness. "Is there anything else I should know about? There must be a reason you brought Tala here instead of coming yourself Embry."

"Actually it's another part of the legends Mom. In the legends it's said that shape shifters will imprint, or find their soul mate, and well Tala's my imprint and I'm her's. We're engaged Mom."

"WHAT!" she shrieked, "You haven't even graduated high school yet. This is a huge commitment you two. One that should be thought out with the greatest care. You need to live your lives first, get out into the world."

"Mrs.—Shima we know we're soul mates through imprinting, there's nothing really to think about because we know we're going to be together for the rest of our lives no matter what. We want to do things right. We want to get married before we start living together. Embry wants to be an architect he can still do that, he can go to college. I'm not going to hold him back. I'm studying for culinary now but I may want to take more classes after high school. I'll follow him where ever he goes because I love him. I can work a lot of places so where ever life takes him I can set up my life there also."

"Don't give up your dreams for my son."

"I'm not. This is my dream, I just didn't know it until I met Embry."

"Well I guess your minds are made up. I can't talk you out of it, but I'll be here for you two if you need it. Life isn't going to be at all easy especially if you're starting a family at a young age. Embry I know I've been a horrible mother to you but I want to be here for you now. I want to make things right."

"I want you in my life Mom," he reached across the table and gave her hand a squeeze.

I heard the front door open and close, we all turned to see who was walking into the kitchen. It was a man about average height with auburn hair, but what was startling was his extremely pale skin, his yellow orange eyes, and the smell that was coming off of him. I now recognized the smell from outside and in here. He was a vampire, and he was around here a lot.

**Ok here you go! I hope you liked it, and that you aren't to mad at me for taking so long. I've already started the next chapter but I'm not sure when I'll be done, hopefully sooner than this one was. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	11. Carl and Justin

**I'm so sorry for the long delay, school hates me. It's summer but I have homework in three of my classes that I gotta do before it all starts again, yippee. So I hope this will be the beginning of more frequent updates but I can't guarantee anything.**

_I heard the front door open and close, we all turned to see who was walking into the kitchen. It was a man about average height with auburn hair, but what was startling was his extremely pale skin, his yellow orange eyes, and the smell that was coming off of him. I now recognized the smell from outside and in here. He was a vampire, and he was around here a lot._

I went over next to Shima and Embry blocked this guy's path to me and her.

"Who are you?" growled Embry.

"I was just about to ask you that dog," he snarled back.

"Embry, Carl? What the hell is this all about?" asked Shima.

"Vampire," I hissed.

"From the looks of it your diet only recently changed," said Embry in disgust, "I don't know how you got on our lands without us knowing but it'd be safer for you if you left quietly before the whole pack comes down on you."

"Carl is not going anywhere," scolded Shima making her was over to Carl's side, much to my and Embry's dismay.

"Don't Mom he's dangerous!"

"Any more dangerous than you," Carl spat back.

Embry started to tremble slightly, until I put a hand on his arm, "Maybe we can talk this out rationally without killing each other, literally. Embry call the Cullens and see if Edward or one of them can come down here, and call Jake. Carl, Shima lets move into the living room."

Embry's eyes said he didn't want to leave me and his mom in the room alone with this guy but he knew it had to be done. He picked up the phone in the kitchen and started dialing one of the numbers.

We went into the living room Shima sat down on the love seat and Carl went to follow suit but one growl from me and he sat in the arm chair instead. I sat on the couch across from the love seat.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" asked Shima.

Carl opened his mouth but I cut him off, "Your friend here is a vampire. A vampire who from what we can tell has only recently stopped drinking blood of humans and has started drinking the blood of animals. Ain't that right Carl?"

"It's been over six months," said Carl only loud enough for me to hear, "Shima and I have been dating for seven after a month I decided to change my life style so I could be around her easier."

"You're a fool," I spat. This was the first time I got a really good look at him. He looked to be about mid- to late 40s when he was changed, with gray hair at the temples. It looked slightly eerie though because he had no wrinkles at all in his skin. If he died his hair he could pass of as being about 30. Though who knows how old this guy actually was.

Embry came into the room, "They'll be here momentarily." Not even a minute later the front door opened and both Edward and Jacob walked in.

"Who are you?" Carl asked eyeing up Edward, "Why are you helping these mangy wolves."

This earned a collective growl from me, Embry, and Jake.

"I am Edward Cullen, I'm here to be a sort of lie detector test, and as my family and I take a permanent residence here it is in our interest to be involved in this to make sure our secret is safe. You may benefit from our friendship if you continue the diet you are currently switching too, it's not an easy thing. I can also help you with handling being around a human so close to you. My wife was not turned until months after our wedding."

"Wait, let me get this straight," said Shima, "You're a vampire too? And so is your whole family, including DOCTOR Carlisle?"

"Yes," replied Edward.

"Can we get down to business?" asked Jacob, "We need to get this all figured out before we can bring him in front of the pack."

"Don't you even try Carl. No matter which of those plans you chose you're not going to be able to out run the pack once they start hunting you. Your talent won't help you for long."

"What's his talent?" I asked.

"He can hide his scent. That's how he's been able to live here undetected. The small trace that is around here is just because he spends so much time here there's no way to completely eliminate it here."

"How the hell do you know all of this?" asked Carl.

"My talent is to be able to read minds."

"Why is he here?" asked Jake, "Is he a threat to us, to the people of La Push?"

"I'm a painter," said Carl, "I grew up during the Renaissance in Italy, born Carmelo De Luca. I came to paint the west coast when I met Shima. I decided to settle down here. I heard of the vegetarian diet and I knew there was a clan nearby that practiced it but I hadn't taken the time to find out where and didn't actively look to find them. Now apparently all I had to do was go up the road a little ways. It didn't take long to notice the wolf pack here but fortunately I have the talent to hide my scent I just hoped they wouldn't notice me. I could smell them before they noticed me so I could keep a safe distance away from them. This morning though I had no choice. There were wolves in here with Shima I couldn't just leave her alone with them. Little did I know that one of the wolves was her son. I know you probably don't believe that I mean no harm to the people in La Push, but I've been clean for six months with no slip ups. It's hard but I know I can do it."

Shima was looking at all of us with pure confusion and just the slightest hint of disbelief. I wouldn't blame her. I would never believe all this crap being piled on me in one day. At least when I phased I had the facts staring right back at me, but to her we must all look completely normal.

"A few months doesn't show anything. I slipped up ten years after I was born, and I was a vegetarian from the day I was turned. I still struggle every day, and I'm over 100. We can help you though if you want it. Our family has found with a big group it is easier to transition into the vegetarian diet. You've done well on your own but temptations bring down even the strongest."

Carl mulled this over in his head for a minute, "From how I take it I don't have much choice in the matter. If I want to stay near Shima I must join your coven. If I don't I'll be asked to leave, correct?"

"Pretty much," said Jake.

"And will I still be able to see Shima?"

"No," growled Embry at the same time Jake and Edward said, "Yes."

"She's my mom!" yelled Embry.

"I can handle myself!" shouted Shima.

"You don't understand Mom. He's a vampire to him your blood is like the most delicious food you can think of times a thousand. Do you want to date someone who wants to eat you?"

"He hasn't eaten me yet and he's had 7 months worth of opportunities."

"But-"

"Embry, enough," said Jake with a touch of alpha command in his voice. It made me go stiff and it wasn't even directed at me, "Carl you will live with the Cullens. Period. Shima will be allowed to go to the Cullens' house to see you. Period. Who knows we might leave you out on good behavior when the Cullens give the ok."

"Thank you," said Carl knowing he got off easy for trespassing, " May I talk to Shima alone for a few moments before I go to the Cullens?"

"Sure, we'll go into the kitchen." Said Jake pulling Embry along after him.

"Jake are you insane?" asked Embry, "This guy has hidden right under our noses for 7 months and we're just going to let him keep living next door?"

"We can handle him, don't worry," said Edward.

"I'm not questioning your ability, I'm questioning my friend's stupidity."

"Relax Embry. It'll all work out. If I gave the order to kill the guy where would that leave your mom? I feel generous today and a good will gesture towards your mom. She was always my favorite second mom."

"I can't believe you!" Embry was shaking now.

I wrapped my arms around him until his shaking slowed to a small tremor, "Edward during the first few months while we are still determining if he's a threat would it be at all possible to post one of us in the woods closer to your house during our patrols to make sure everything is going as smoothly as we hope it's to be?"

"I would have to discuss it with Carlisle but I see no problem with it. All I ask is that the wolves that are chosen are ones that are more comfortable with us."

"Deal," said Jake, "They're done in there. He's your responsibility now. I gotta go spread the word about this to the rest of the pack. See ya later."

Jake, Edward, and Carl left leaving Shima, Embry, and I alone again.

"So I guess my assumption that you wouldn't like my boyfriend was right?" she asked jokingly.

"How can you joke about this Mom? He's a vampire, even if he's 'nice' I'm not going to approve of him. Not after the issues Edward and Bella had!"

"I'm old enough to handle myself whatever life throws at me. I've had enough curveballs in my life that I know how to take things as they come."

Embry huffed, a sign of defeat.

"Now I would like to spend some time with this lovely young lady you have brought to me. Now shoo and let us have some girl time!" said Shima trying to push Embry out of the door.

He looked back at me, wanting to stay and protect me.

"I'm a big bad werewolf Embry I can take care of myself and your mother," I stood up and gave him a peck on the lips, "I'll see later ok?"

We finally pushed him out onto the porch and slam the door in his face.

"Now my dear," said Shima rubbing her hands together, "Let me go find all of Embry's embarrassing baby pictures!"

I giggled to myself as Shima attacked a pile of boxes in her closet scouring for some pictures.

"FOUND THEM!" she yelled dragging out a _huge_ box that I don't even know how it fit into the closet.

She started riffling through the little envelopes you get when you print pictures.

"Oh this is from the hospital when he was born! Wasn't he just the chubbiest little baby! He weighed 10 pounds 7 ounces! I was _so_ fat when I was pregnant with him," she giggled.

I shuffled through a few more pictures and found one of a guy holding Embry at the hospital.

"Is that Embry's Dad?" I asked.

She shook her head sadly, "No that's my brother. That's one of the few times I've seen him since my family found out I was pregnant with Embry. They disowned me because I wasn't married. I shamed them."

"Oh I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'm just curious. Embry's never said anything about his Dad. He's talked about you, telling me memories from when he was a little kid. I kinda get the vibe though from the pack that it's not something that's enjoyable to discuss."

"Embry doesn't know who his father is," she said flatly.

"Oh! I'm sorry I really shouldn't be bringing this up then," wow this is really embarrassing.

She smiled sadly, "I was probably only a little younger than you when I met this awesome guy who told me he was from this reservation. His name was Justin Uley," She started.

"Sam's Dad?" I asked surprised.

"No his half brother, Sam's Dad is Joshua Uley. Anyways, we dated for a while, and we thought we were _in love_. We were very…intimate. After probably six months of dating I had to cancel going to a concert with him because I had the 'flu' or as I later learned was morning sickness. He ended up going to Seattle with his friends to use the tickets. They got drunk at the concert, which shocked me because when I was with them they never drank. They crashed the car and they all died," she stared off for a second, "When I figured out I was pregnant my family kicked me out, and I came here. I tried to get help from his family, but they wanted nothing to do with me. I ended up staying here anyways and raised Embry on my own. I got some help from the Blacks and Ateara's. I worked at the diner until Embry was about 5 then the old woman who owned it died and she put me in her will to receive it."

"Wow Shima, you're an amazing woman, to have done all of that on your own I could never have done it."

"It was damn hard, don't doubt that for a second, but I wouldn't trade Embry for the world."

"I'm glad to hear that Mom," said a deep voice from behind me.

"Embry!" she yelped in shock, "How long have you been here?"

"I never really left," he admitted sheepishly, "I just snuck back in the door after a few minutes, and you were so engrossed in pictures you never noticed."

"So you heard everything about your father. I'm sorry I never told you. It isn't a very flattering story about how we got together and had you. I didn't think you would want to know it."

"It's better than what I've been thinking. The werewolf gene is passed on through the Dad and the packs been thinking it was Joshua, Billy, or Quil Jr. All three were married before I was born."

"Why didn't you ask me then? I would have told you if you were that worried about it."

"We haven't talked in the last year, remember?" he reminded her.

She grimaced at her past behavior but quickly hid her guilt, "I am going to make that up to you someday."

"You don't have to, just be accepting and loving mother, mother-in-law, and future grandma," said Embry wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"I thought you guys said you were going to wait until you started a family. Let's not think about grandchildren yet. I'm not old enough for that!"

"I don't know Mom," teased Embry, "Tala here's just too damn sexy for her own good." He started to kiss my neck to prove his point.

"Embry stop," I giggled, this was not the place to start this, "Your Mom definitely doesn't want to see this."

He growled into my neck and brought his lips up to my ear, "Then you have to promise to make it up to me later."

"Fine promise, now stop it!" I yelped, I'm ticklish around my neck and ear.

Shima just sat there grinning at our antics, "Oh to be young and in love. You better treat her right Embry and stay by her side."

"I don't think that'll be a problem Shima. It's just getting him to leave my side when he has to," I joked.

"Speaking of leaving, Tala we're late," said Embry.

"Late for what?" I asked, confused, "I didn't know we were going anywhere."

"It's a surprise."

"Fine," I huffed, "Shima it was so great meeting you. I'm sorry for all the trouble it caused though."

"Carl and I are tough. We'll get through this little road bump of life and keep going. Besides it'll be one of the tests to see if he's really that into me," she joked, making light of it.

"Oh Mom, if you want, there's a bonfire tonight. It's a pack tradition and if you want to come and understand it more you're more than welcome to come. Billy, Old Quil, Sue, and Tala's Dad are going to be there too." Embry looked really anxious to have his mom come. I hope she accepts.

"Sure I'll come. I haven't seen Sue in a long time."

"Good, we'll see you tonight," said Embry, grinning ear to ear.

We left the house and jumped into Embry's car.

"So what's this big surprise?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now would it?" he countered.

"Pwease," I begged putting on my best puppy pout, which was particularly good since I was a wolf after all.

Embry glanced over at me, "Oh man Tal, you know I can't resist that face!"

"Please, please, please, pleeeease!" I whined.

"Fine we're going to Seattle," he gave in.

"Why?"

"You'll see, and no I'm not telling you anymore no matter how much you whine or beg."

"Fine," I huffed. He laughed at me and my childishness.

**I hoped you liked it. This was hard to write, there are places I want to move on to but this had to be told first. Next chapter should be good! I hope to get it up soon, don't give up on me yet. The story should pick up soon. Review!**


	12. Neighborhood watch dogs and love lives

**Hey! I hoped you liked the last chapter! This one should get interesting…**

We reached Seattle in about half the time it normally would have-we have werewolf reaction time, so who needs speed limits. Embry parked the car and we walked to the downtown shopping district. He looked like he was just randomly checking into some front windows, a sports store here or a books store over there, but then he pulled me into a jewelry shop.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Engagement ring," he said as if there should be no question.

"You already gave me that," I said twisting my wrist so that his eyes were drawn to my bracelet.

"Yeah but you should have a proper ring."

"That's too much money to spend on something I already have."

"But I want to get you something," he pushed.

"Why don't we look at wedding rings then," I suggested, "We're going to need those."

His face brightened up, "Yeah let's do that."

I pulled him over to the rings section, and then found the wedding rings. One of the jewelers came over to help us.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, me and my fiancé are looking at wedding rings," I said.

"Ooh, when's the date?" he asked really excited sounding.

"We don't know yet," said Embry, "I just proposed yesterday."

"Oh! That's so original, during Thanksgiving. Did you do it in front of family?"

"Yeah it was a big get together of friends and family. It was so sweet," I said smiling.

"Can I see the ring?" he asked.

"Actually Embry made me a bracelet, it's an old Quileute tradition," I showed him my bracelet with pride, it was twenty times better than any crummy old ring.

"Oh, you're from the reservation. That's a very beautiful bracelet. Embry here seems to know a lot about jewelry. He's a keeper," said the jeweler with a wink.

I giggled, "I'm not letting go of him for the world."

The jeweler commenced then to show us their variety of wedding bands. There was everything from the plain and simple to the very extravagant and just plain ridiculous and expensive.

I gasped when I saw a pair of rings that fit Embry and I perfectly. They were silver bands but what made them special was the braided design that wrapped around diagonally across the bands. They were traditional but unique, different from what you normally see.

"These the ones?" he asked.

"Yep I'm pretty sure these are it."

"Ah good choice," said the jeweler, "We don't get many people buying these. They're out of the ordinary, but most people who are looking for that in jewelry opt for the more expensive types. I can guarantee you probably won't find anyone with a matching pair. Lucky for you they're also on sale! It's $250 for the pair, normally it's near $400. You lucky dogs."

"Yep we are lucky dogs," joked Embry.

"I'll get an order form for you two," said the jeweler as he walked away.

Embry pulled out the smaller of the two rings and slid it on my finger.

"Mrs. Call," he said grinning.

"You know this would be bad if it got stuck on my finger," I joked.

"Way to ruin my fun," he said pretending to be hurt.

I tugged on the ring, "No seriously I think it's stuck."

"No it's not, stop pulling my leg."

"I'm not Embry, It's stuck!" I whispered freaking out.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down; it'll actually be harder to get it off if I start to panic. I got myself to calm down enough, and then the ring slide easily off.

"How'd you know that would work?" asked Embry in surprise.

"I got my finger stuck in a chain at recess once in elementary school. The recess lady told me to do that. I guess when you panic and your blood starts pumping faster your fingers get bigger or something, so you calm down and it slides right off."

"Only you would get your finger stuck in a chain at recess," he mocked.

I slapped him on the arm and put the ring back in the case. Right then the jeweler came back.

"I filled everything out for you, all I need is your ring sizes and if you want to put on engravings on the insides of the rings."

We filled in our sizes and then swapped papers to keep everything a surprise.

"Done!" I announced.

"Sssh! I'm trying to concentrate!" said Embry.

He finished writing and then we handed the man the papers.

"We'll call you when your rings come in."

"Thank you," we both chimed and left the store.

On our way back to the car I could smell vampire coming from an alley, and if it were even possible it smelled worse than all the other vampires I'd smelled before, but then again I've only really seen one normal vampire before and he was half dead. All the other vampires I've seen have been vegetarians. Embry came to a halt at the same time I smelled the bloodsucker.

"Come on," he said pulling me down the alley, keeping himself in front of me.

We almost got to the other end of the alley when we saw a girl struggling against a guy who was trying to pin her to the wall. I could instantly tell he was the source of the smell.

"Josiah, stop. Please!" yelled the woman.

"Shut up!" he yelled and bit down on her shoulder before me or Embry could even move.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" we both roared.

A hot shiver went down my spine and I phased into my pure white wolf. I got to the vampire faster than Embry and knocked him off the girl and into the wall on the other side of the alley. Embry bite him from the shoulder to the throat area and pulled off the entire arm. I stood in front of the vamps access to the girl and leaped at him. I was about to rip off his head, but then another wolf appeared out of nowhere and did it for me. He was bigger than me but smaller than Embry. His coat sorta reminded me of a Siberian husky, white on the face, legs, and stomach with black and grey patches on his back.

"_Who are you?" _Embry and I both asked.

"_Just your friendly neighborhood watch dog apparently," _said a sarcastic male voice_, "I have no idea what happened. I smelled something really awful and I started shaking. I followed the scent down this alley and wham-o here I am as a huge wolf. At least I'm not crazy because you two are here too."_

"_We need to take you back to our pack,"_ said Embry.

"_Pack?" _he asked_._

"_Yes pack," _I snorted_, "but before we do we need your name."_

"_You can call me Nate, but my mom named me Nahele, it means forest or something in Native American," _he rambled_._

The girl screamed out in pain as the venom started to work through her veins. It was a horrible screeching noise that tore at my ear drums.

"_We gotta get her to the Cullens and get out of here before anyone notices what happened_," said Embry.

"_What are we going to do though? We're naked and our spare clothes are in the car 3 blocks away_," I said frustrated. I felt slightly uncomfortable because most of the time I tried to get back in my clothes as fast as I can. It's not uncommon to see each other naked when phasing, but I tried to keep it to a minimum. Plus there was this new guy…

"_Put her dress on_," said Embry, "_and then go get the car. Then we can get our clothes and take her to the Cullens._"

I didn't like the idea of stripping some women in front of my fiancé and then leaving her there, but there was no alternative. I put on her short blood red strapless dress-sort of ironic- and ran to the car. I drove it down the street as fast as I safely could and pulled it down the alley. By the time I got there Embry had been able to help Nate phase back, which would have been a whole other problem we would have had to deal with. We laid her across the back seat and did our best to buckle her in while lying down. Nate sat in the back with her, her head in his lap, one because that was the only other place he could go and two to hold her down. Embry pulled on a pair of shorts and then we were racing down the road back towards Forks. At the speed we were going we were going to get home in less than a quarter of the time that it took us to get there. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jake's cell.

"Hello? Tala?" I heard his voice.

"Jake please tell me you're at the Cullens," I begged.

"Yeah why? What happened? Is Embry okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah he's fine but we have a problem. Put Carlisle on the phone," I instructed.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, it's Tala we have a woman here and she's been bit by a vampire. He was attacking her," I started.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"We killed him before he could drink too much of her blood, but the venom is starting to spread through her. We're on our way to your house with her," I was cut off by a choking scream that came from the woman. It sounded like she was burning from the inside out. This time though the screams didn't stop she just screamed her lungs out. Nate looked scared shitless.

"We'll be ready," I heard him say, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Oh and Carlisle," I said right before he hung up.

"Yes?"

"Tell Jake we got a new wolf," I said.

"What?" I heard in the background before it hung up.

It took us another half hour to get to their house, and she never stopped screaming the whole way there. It was kinda pitiful watching her writhe in the back seat and not being able to do anything to help her. When we were pulling up the driveway though, she stopped. She stopped screaming she stopped moving, everything.

"Hold on Nadie," whispered Nate.

"You know her?" asked Embry.

"Yeah, I just now recognized her. She was my high school sweet heart. We haven't talked in a while. Is she going to be ok?" he asked, fear in his voice.

"I don't know," I admitted. From the looks of it she's going to transform into a vampire, but the sudden stop in the screaming has me worried.

When we pulled in front of the house Carlisle was already at the car pulling her out. Jake was just a bit behind him, and the rest of the Cullens were on the porch. When Carlisle touched Nadie, Nate started to growl.

"Easy there, I'm not going to hurt her I'm going to help her. I'm a doctor," explained Carlisle.

"You smell like the one we just killed," snarled Nate.

"I am a vampire, but my family and I only feed on animals. We like to call ourselves vegaterians."

Nate was shaking furiously, this was too much on his first day of phasing.

"Nate calm down," said Jake in his alpha voice.

Nate stopped shaking but the fury was still in his eyes.

"Nate," said Jake calmly, "Carlisle is going to help her. You're going to come with me and I'm going to help you understand what's going on."

Jake pulled Nate into the forest and I heard the signature _pop_ that happens during phasing. Embry and I followed Carlisle up to his study where he laid Nadie on the desk.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"She's transforming, it's too late to stop it, but she's very weak. I've seen people on the brink of death transform, but she may not make it. I'm not sure what it is that decides whether or not we survive the change. How did this happen?"

I explained to him about walking past the attack and trying to help her, then all the stuff that we have gained from Nate.

"You don't think he'll end up imprinting on her somehow?" I asked, "It sounded like he still loved her."

"It's highly unlikely, especially once the change is complete," said Carlisle, "but stranger things have been known to happen."

"Yeah if a half vampire and a werewolf can work, why not a full vampire," joked Embry.

"I think it could," said a small voice like the tinkling of bells.

"Renesmee, why is that?" asked Carlisle. I was surprised, Renesmee looked to be about 13 now, but it wasn't that long ago that she was about 10. I had forgotten about the slightly freaky growing she did.

"If me and Jakey can be friends then why not this woman and the new guy?" she asked seriously.

"I definitely see your point. Now why don't you go down with your parents? Weren't you supposed to go hunting today?" asked Carlisle trying to get rid of her in a nice way.

"Ok, bye Grandpa and nice to see you Tala and Embry," she said and walked out.

"So, this is just a wait and see type of thing?" I asked.

"Afraid so," answered Carlisle, "This is going to be a long three days."

"We're going to show ourselves out, Carlisle. We'll be back for when she wakes up," said Embry pulling me back out of the room and out of the house. Right as we came out Jake and Nate came out of the woods.

"How is she?" asked Nate.

"Nate, she's turning into a vampire. There's nothing we can do," I said.

"There's always something you can do," he snarled, "anything other than making her a filthy bloodsucker!"

"NATE calm down! That Josiah or whoever the hell he was bit her back in Seattle. The changes started then. When we got her back here it was too late for Carlisle to do anything," said Embry, "We have to wait three days to see if she even survives the transformation."

"She might die?" he asked in a small voice.

"It could happen," I explained, "We're not really sure what the deciding factor is in whether or not it'll work. As long as her heart continues beating long enough it'll work."

"Long enough until it stops," spit Embry.

"Anyways," said Jake really loud to get our attention, "There's a bonfire tonight. Nate since you are a part of the pack you should come."

"I want to stay with Nadie," he begged.

"No," said Jake, "it'll take three days for her to change and in the mean time you are going to start getting to know the pack."

"Is there anything in Seattle that needs wrapped up? That's a big commute to do all the time," said Embry.

"Why should I wrap things up? This is a short term thing, three days to a few weeks tops. I'm not giving up my life just like that," balked Nate.

"Nate, I'm not sure you understand this yet, but being a werewolf isn't just an ok I changed I'm done type of thing. We have pack members who started changing five years ago. This is a long commitment that unfortunately we don't get to chose. Do you think any of us chose this? The anger, the isolation from the rest of the world? That our choices are all taken away from us? Our love life is even determined!" yelled Embry.

"Oh and that's such a bad thing?" I asked, tears forming in my eye. I'm a werewolf damn it, I hate looking weak!

"Oh god, that's not what I meant Tala," back tracked Embry.

I turned, ran into the woods and phased. I didn't even care to take the time and strip. My clothes exploded into little bits all around me. I just concentrated on pushing my muscles to the limits. I ran the loop that we used for patrolling, lapping those who were patrolling again and again. It's like running the track at school, one lap after another. I could feel the other minds in my head but I wasn't listening. I felt like I was back to the beginning back on the day we first imprinted. Did he feel he was forced into this against his will? Was it only because he imprinted on me that he loved me? Though, why would he ask me to marry him if he felt forced? I just stopped thinking and let just my emotions crash through my head rage, hurt, loneliness, and an over whelming sense of emptiness.

'_Tala? Are you ok?'_ asked Leah's voice. Wait it wasn't Leah's turn to patrol today.

'_No it isn't. Embry sent me to talk to you. He figured you'd listen to me instead of him.'_

'_I think he thought right. Everyone else leave?'_

'_Yeah, while you weren't paying attention I asked them to phase back so I could talk to you one-on-one. They weren't completely ok with it, but since there's no way to get you to change back at the moment the way your emotions are all over the place they saw reason.'_

'_How much did Embry tell you?'_

'_Enough, Tala he didn't mean it that he felt trapped or that he disliked being your imprint. He was angry at Nate and just started listing things that happen when you're a werewolf, things that weren't necessarily in the plans. How could you doubt his love that he has for you?'_

'_It's the fact that he listed imprinted with all the negative things that go along with being a werewolf. "__**Our love life is even determined!**__" That's exactly how he said it!'_

'_I agree that was a really horrible way to put it, but he loves you. He wasn't thinking. When do guys ever think before they talk? Never!'_

I laughed at that one. She did have a valid point, but his comment hurt me too much to just let it slide.

'_It hurt Embry to see you run off like that.'_

Of course, the one thing that could make me forgive him in an instant. I can't stand to think of him hurting, especially because of something I did.

'_Where is he?'_

'_He's waiting for you at your house. Get some clothes before you see him though.'_

'_Thanks Leah, you're the best you know that?'_

'_Yeah, yeah go to your lover boy.'_

I ran the whole way home and into my room, while still a wolf.

"Whoa!" I heard Lissa mutter. Oh yeah she hasn't seen me as a wolf yet.

I turned to see her and Seth on my bed cuddling. Ew, I hope that was all they were doing. At least they still had their clothes on. I whined at her and motioned towards my closet with my head. She only gave me a puzzled look and I sighed, this is when I wish she could read my thoughts.

"She needs clothes," said Seth.

"Ooooooooh," said Lissa. If I would have been human I would have face-palmed.

She walked over to my close and grabbed me a tank top. Then she went over to my drawers and got a pair of shorts. I took them in my mouth and walked over to the bathroom to put them on.

"Hey Wolfy," I heard as I was coming out. I turned and Sean was leaning against the wall a little down the hallway, "Did you two make up?"

"How do you-Oh wait you were with Leah when Embry got her weren't you?" I love answering my own questions before I even finish asking them.

"Yeah, he owes me big time for taking her away."

"I don't think I want to know what you two were doing, but it's nice to see that you're giving Leah a chance now."

"It is, everything feels as it should be now," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm glad you're happy," I said and gave him a hug, "I gotta go apologize to Embry now. You, me, and Lissa need to do something tomorrow just the three of us."

"I'd like that. Now go to your lover boy!" he said pushing me.

"You and Leah are scary alike do you know that?" I asked.

"Well so are you and Embry so," he stuck out his tongue childishly at the end of his sentence.

I went out the front door and found Embry sitting on the porch steps. At hearing the door open he jumped and tackled me.

"Tala, I'm so so so so so so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?" he begged.

"Only if you forgive me," I countered.

"Why should I forgive you? I'm the idiot who says stupid shit."

I grabbed his hand, "You should forgive me because I shouldn't have doubted you. I should have known that you didn't mean it how it sounded."

"Tala I love you more than anything in the world. Don't doubt it for a minute. Even if I say otherwise I'm lying."

"I know and I feel the same way about you," I said pulling him for a kiss.

"I love you, Tala Foster," he mumbled into my lips.

"I love you too, Embry Call."

**Aaaaaaaw, so cute! I hoped you like this fluff. Wow 3,577 words, I think that's a record for this story. What's going to happen to Nate and Nadie? Is Nadie even going to live? And how is Nate going to like being in the pack? I can't wait till the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
